


The King's Omega

by cloudafterdark, PeachyCheeks00



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Nanami Ryuusui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fairy Tale Elements, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kidnapping, King Nanami Ryuusui, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Omega Ishigami Senkuu, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, Royalty, TKSABOMonth - Abduction, TKSABOMonth - Claiming, TKSABOMonth - Triggering Themes, TKSABOMonthOct2020, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRyusuiShipsMonth - First Meeting, TKSRyusuuiShipsOct2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, non-con to consensual, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudafterdark/pseuds/cloudafterdark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCheeks00/pseuds/PeachyCheeks00
Summary: The future of the Drago Kingdom depends on king Ryusui finding a male omega to be his mate. To that end, he sends his guards to find him one.Senku is a beta, or so everyone thinks. The King's guard arrives in Ishigami village on the worst day possible: the first day of Senku's heat.
Relationships: Ibara/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75
Collections: TKS Ryusui Ships and ABO Month - October 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out our RP fic!
> 
> We started this RP back in July, but it ticked so many of the boxes for the TKS Ryusui Ships and A/B/O Month event that it only seemed logical to go ahead and start posting.
> 
> Cloud played Senku, and Peachy played Ryusui!
> 
> The authors would like to stress that this is a work of _fiction_ and does not reflect any real-world beliefs, nor do we condone any of these acts in real life.

Senku hated this time of year with a passion. 

Not that there was anything wrong with it, per se—but it was always around this time that he went into heat. And this would be his first since Byakuya's death, since he had to move from the house on the hill to live with his extended family in the heart of Ishigami village. 

His father's cousin, Kokuyou, was the village chief. So it stood to reason that as an unmated young man, he needed to live with family until he found a mate. As a male omega, he should have had his choice of mates. After all, male omegas were incredibly rare and said to bring good luck.

There was only one small problem: no one outside of his family knew he was an omega. Senku had developed a way to hide his omegan scent so that he could live among the village as a normal person, rather than being treated like a delicate doll or some prize to be won.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he called out to the rest of the family, "I'm going to my room, I'll be back out in a few days!"

Guards riding tired horses were entering into the Ishigami Village, the King had send them in seek for a beautiful male omega; the Drago Kingdom was a peninsula, terminated to the south-east by a ridge of mountains fifty miles high and it was in dear need of a mate to their all mighty sovereign. 

No alpha King shall rule without a lovely companion by his side, a male omega that will bring good luck and prosperity to the kingdom, but years had passed and the nobles hadn’t found someone worthy within the stone walls. 

“Look for one outside the kingdom.” The golden blonde said to their guards. “All the surrounding villages pay their taxes to me; they have to give me the male omega that you choose for me.” He snapped his fingers. “Say they are the king’s orders.”

The Ishigami Village was the third one they had entered, the guards blew their trumpets as they positioned themselves in the main square, drawing the attention of every person passing nearby. 

The guard leader, Tsukasa, dismounted from his black horse and with a hoarsely voice said. “King Ryusui is in search of a bride.” His hazel eyes were scanning at every villager. “He requests a male omega, it’s the king’s order to seek one in every establishment and in every house.”

Kohaku happened to be traveling through the town square when she heard the declaration from the leader of the king's guard. Her heart leapt into her throat at the thought of something happening to her cousin. But she had to play it cool. She knew the rest of the village thought Senku was a beta, so they would have to lean into it and hope for the best….

She knew that he was in preheat. What she didn't know was that he had just gone into heat earlier that morning, not long after she had left the house to do the daily trading for the household and to fetch the hot spring water for her older sister.

She hurried home, slinking between houses and down back alleys to stay out of sight as much as possible so she could sneak in the back door.

"Father! Some king's guard are here, they'll be coming soon. They're looking for a male omega to take to the king. As village chief, I imagine they'll be asking for your cooperation… where's Senku?"

Murmurs were heard among the people around the town square, Tsukasa waited patiently until an old man with a beard approached him.

“There are no omegas among our population.” 

“And you are?”

“Kaseki, I’m just an old artisan.” 

The alpha guard leader got mad by his audacity to talk directly at him. “I don’t care what you say old man, the other villages say the same thing and were hiding their female omegas.” He turned to face his two favorite guards. “Mozu, Hyoga, start looking house by house with the others, if you have to break the doors down, just do it.” Then with one hand he lifted the old man. “While they start sniffing, take me to your chief.”

Mozu and Hyouga dismounted from their horses to begin skulking around the village, checking door to door and using their acute alpha senses to sniff out any hidden omegas. Kaseki reluctantly led Tsukasa to the chief's house a few blocks from the town square.

Inside the house, Ruri and Kohaku did everything they could to hide the subtle scent of Senku's heat-- they shoved clothes under the crack in his door, lit perfumed incense, and hastily brought flowers in from the little garden Ruri kept out back. Meanwhile, Kokuyou stood in front of the door to meet Tsukasa. "Good morning, my lord. My daughter informed me of your arrival. How may Ishigami village be of assistance to you?" He kept his voice even and almost bored, as if this was a routine visit for tax collections or any other boring procedure.

“Good morning, sir.” Tsukasa said while letting Kaseki on the floor. “I have the king’s orders to search for a male omega within your village.” His hazel eyes were hard-rimmed and fixed on Kokuyou. “My guards started their search on the other side of the village, I’ll be starting mine here at your house.” And without further notice he pushed the blonde man aside and step into the house. 

“You can make the search easier for us.” Tsukasa was sniffling inside the house, moving around the furniture and the family's antiques. “Just point the omegas of this village and I’ll pick the cutest for our king.” 

The alpha perceived the house as strangely silent, but he sure noticed more than one plate set on the table. “Do you live alone, chief?”

"I have two daughters, my lord," Kokuyou explained as he followed the tall alpha into the house. "They're probably in the garden out back. One is an alpha and the other is a beta." He was eternally grateful that his girls had been born not as omegas. It always felt as though they brought nothing but trouble.

The house was heavy with perfume from incense and flowers, enough to practically strangle a lesser person. Only the strongest of noses would be able to pick up any other scents.

“Then, called them.” Tsukasa was staring at the hall that probably lead to the bedrooms, there was something uneasy on the whole house, a sensation of a vibrant presence that was unrelieved, and in his staring he began noticing the different scents swirling around them: sweet pine, lavender, cypress, cinnamon and even the smell of fresh roses and daisies. 

He sniffed harder and his eyes open wider as his mouth began watering, there was a sweet and fruity smell way different than the others, like a fresh harvested apple. 

“I need to see with my own eyes that your daughters are actually an alpha and a beta.”

"Yes, of course, my lord." Kokuyou headed toward the back of the house and gestured for the girls to come back inside. "Ruri, Kohaku, the good captain would like to meet you."

Both girls came in through the back door, even more flowers in their arms. They set the stems on the kitchen table before bowing to Tsukasa, though Kohaku kept her eyes trained on him throughout the bow.

Kokuyou spoke again, "These are my two daughters, Ruri is the elder and Kohaku is the younger."

"How may we be of assistance?" Ruri asked.

“I don’t need your assistance young lady.” He said while grabbing a string of blonde hair from the girl, sniffling it immediately. “You have a weak scent of lilies, typical of a beta.” 

Tsukasa smirked and approached the other sister; he also grabbed a string of hair, delight by the teal eyes glaring angrily at him. “Don’t resist.” The brunette inhaled deeply and recognized the rosemary and cinnamon scent from the girl. “You’re an alpha and a strong one.” 

The alpha took a step back and started staring at the sisters with dead eyes, never flinching and without turning his macabre attention. “Now explain to me why you both also smell like apple?”

"We were out in the orchard earlier this morning," Kohaku replied instantly. "We enjoy morning walks. The scent of the apple trees must still be on our clothes."

"Yes, it's lovely to go out on a walk under the trees early in the morning," Ruri agreed.

Tsukasa crossed his arms and huffed, he slightly turned his head to stare at Kokuyou. “I need that list of omegas living among your village.” He said before walking towards the door and taking out the trumpet from his belt.

The alpha blew it as high as he could in order to call the other alpha guards. 

“Ladies, I don’t believe a hint of what you’re saying, that apple smell is triggering something inside me, and the scent is swirling around the house.” Tsukasa was looking at them from behind his shoulder. 

“This is your last chance to tell the truth before my guards arrive or I’m taking your father with me.” He shrugged his shoulders. “After all, he’s not being cooperative with me and even if you tell the truth or not, we will break every door in every house until we make sure there are no male omegas within the village.”

"Please, have mercy, my lord—" Kokuyou began to speak, but his words were interrupted by a thump coming from down the hall where the bedrooms were located. It sounded like something—or maybe  _ someone _ —falling over and hitting the wooden floor.

Kokuyou pulled his daughters toward him protectively. "Alright… we have one more family member here."

"Father, no!" Kohaku tried to stop him. But he continued on.

"My late cousin's son lives with us."

Tsukasa turned around quickly after hearing a thump from down the hall; he raised an eyebrow and approached Kokuyou, looking at him from above. “Why were you hiding your late cousin’s son?” 

The alpha heard the stomps of his guards approaching the house, knowing that they would arrive in seconds. 

“Control your daughters while I check on your nephew.” Tsukasa said before giving them one last threatening look, the alpha girl looked like she could put on a fight and he didn’t want to waste time on that. 

As the alpha walk down the hall, the sweet apple smell became stronger, it was appealing, delectable and delicious to him, he was sure that he finally found one; Tsukasa stood in front of the door, noticing the cloths just underneath the crack and he chuckled thinking it was a desperate attempt of hiding the scent. 

He tried to turn the knob but it was locked, the alpha sighed and with a strong kick he opened it wide, the scent became almost unbearable and drool began dripping from his mouth, what he saw inside the room was lovely; his king would be pleased.

The air was thick with the scent of omega in heat. The young male was curled up on the bed, trembling in fear at the sudden invasion of his territory. His hair was a pale green fading to white near the roots; he wore nothing but a loose shirt that fell off one shoulder.

"Senku!" Kohaku shrieked. "Run away!" He stumbled from the bed, trying to go for the window, but his heat had made him as shaky as a newborn fawn. Just as he got his limbs to cooperate and he could throw the window open, a silver-haired alpha was there to intercept. He turned to the door, but the first alpha—tall with long, dark hair—stood in the doorway, another grinning alpha appearing behind him.

He was trapped with nowhere to go. All his work to hide his scent, and the very first day of his heat, he was outed. "Wh-what do you plan to do with me?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at the men. "Sell me to the highest bidder?"

Tsukasa stood in the door frame, hearing how the alpha girl was screaming at her cousin to run and pleasantly looking at how the small omega was trying in vain to escape, Hyoga was blocking the window and with pierced eyes caused the boy to almost stumble and faced him. 

“You’re already property of the highest possible bidder.” The alpha said while lifting the omega from the ground. “The king itself wants you as his bride.” He put him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out of the room with Mozu following them behind.

Tsukasa stopped for a moment in the living room, glaring at the sad faces of the chief and his daughters. “Consider yourselves lucky, I won’t tell the king that you were hiding him, I’ll say you gave him to us voluntarily and maybe his majesty will give you some money in appreciation.” 

The alpha was feeling his back slightly wet, slick was pouring down the omega’s thighs and the strong scent was making him dizzy; Hyoga appeared at the front door and gave his leader a face mask. “For the smell, my lord.” 

Tsukasa greatly appreciated it, he couldn’t claim him, or his head would be the one to roll, the omega had to arrive in good conditions to the king. 

“Is he a virgin?” The alpha asked to the chief.

"I'm right here!" Senku cried out. He slammed his fists against the alpha's back as hard as he could, but winced when he encountered hard metal. "You can ask me yourself, you brute!"

"Yes, he is," Kokuyou replied. He kept his eyes down even as his daughters glared at him for folding to the guard's demands so easily. "His name is Senku Ishigami. Eighteen years old."

“Your family should feel blessed, it’s an honor for Senku to be considered as the king’s new bride.” Tsukasa lifted the boy and handed him to Hyoga, avoiding the bare attempts of the omega to scratch his face. 

“He’s in heat, so the wedding ceremony should be soon.” He stared one last time to the family. “You’ll receive an invitation to attend.” And with that Tsukasa left the house and mounted his black horse, the other guards were waiting for him and his fellow alphas were tying Senku’s hands to sat him on the saddle in front of Tsukasa; the brunette passed an arm around the omega’s waist to hold him along the way to the kingdom.

"LET ME GO!" Senku cried out loudly, thrashing his limbs as he tried to get away from Hyouga. But the man was nearly as strong as Tsukasa and Senku couldn't break free. They tied his wrists to the horn of the saddle and spread his legs wide apart, making his thin shirt ride up his thighs to the point where his ass and little cocklet were both on full display. Senku's cheeks flushed red in shame and embarrassment at the treatment. 

When Tsukasa finally joined him on the horse and they took off, he sat stiffly, trying to leave space between his back and Tsukasa's chest. He wouldn't give the alpha the satisfaction of leaning against him—he might be an omega, but he had his pride.

The worst part of the whole trip was how the movement of the beast below him made the saddle rub against his bare cock and hole. He could feel the slick practically pouring out of him and he knew the saddle would be ruined by the time they stopped. But even more than that, the rhythmic swaying was the most tantalizing pleasure, and before he could stop the feeling he was clenching around nothing as he came.

While riding the horse Tsukasa couldn’t stop staring at the tiny round melons that were before him, Senku sure looked like the perfect omega, all those traveling days were finally paying through, they had fulfilled their mission and could proudly return to their home. 

“It’s a long way, almost 9 hours, you can rest your back on my chest.” Tsukasa said but the omega was completely ignoring him, even giving him the silent treatment, but as the first hour passed he could perceived the muffled moaning sounds from the omega and his cheeks turned deep red when hearing his orgasm; cum and slick were dripping down the saddle and Senku’s body was trembling. 

Tsukasa pet his hair. “Don’t worry, when we reached the castle, the king would take great care of you.”

_ "Don't touch me,"  _ Senku forced out between gritted teeth. He was humiliated enough as it was, he didn't need to be condescended to. He had always hated how needy his body got, especially considering he wasn't allowed to just do something about it—as if touching himself would make him impure somehow. No, he was expected to just suffer through his heats, alone with no relief. Of course, no one had to know the way he would grind against the blankets and pillows that lined his nest…

The second orgasm snuck up on him. One moment he was looking out over the landscape, trying to ignore the heat blooming from deep within; the next, his cock rubbed just right against the ropes that bound his hands to the saddle and he squealed as he came. The fluid spilled over his hands and soaked into the hem of his shirt, while the slick that dribbled out of him continued to make a mess of the saddle.

Tsukasa removed his hand from the tipped green blonde locks. “As you wish,” he said as they continued the long way home; the landscape was beautiful with different flowers blossoming on the hills amid the grass, showing a cascade of different bright colors illuminated by the precious rays of light, that in other circumstances the omega would have enjoyed the view. 

The alpha heard a loud squeal and noticed more fluids dripping down the saddle. “You sure are making a mess of yourself.” He snapped his right-hand fingers and Hyoga brought his horse closer to his leader. “Take out the canteen with water that’s in one of the saddle’s bags and help the omega drink it.” 

The silver-haired alpha did as he was told. 

“We’re almost there, five more hours to go.” He brushed again the blonde’s hair, it was in his primal instinct to try and take care of him. “There’s a river near here, do you need to rest or do you think you can continue the journey?”

Senku desperately wanted to spit the mouthful of water in Tsukasa's face, but he knew it would only get him in trouble somehow. He reluctantly swallowed as Hyouga tipped the canteen. When Tsukasa mentioned the river, Senku's eyes brightened. "I'd like to clean myself off, I feel disgusting." Maybe he could somehow convince someone to release the ropes and he could run back to the village…

But with how easily Tsukasa was able to sniff him out, there was no way he would be able to escape—not in this state.

Tsukasa took the reins and changed his horse’s direction. “We’ll take a break at the river!” He yelled at the other guards and everyone followed him.

It took them no more than half an hour to reach the river, it was like a brightly ribbon of living sapphire, boldly flowing in the middle of the green forest, the wind was refreshing and Tsukasa hoped the omega didn’t feel too cold. 

The guards dismounted and brought their horses near the water to hydrate them, they were still a few hours of journey left to reach the kingdom; Tsukasa lifted the omega and carried him to the river, he placed his feet on the cold water and removed the dirty loose shirt, exposing his nude body to every guard around them. 

“You can clean yourself, but I won’t untie you.” He said while sitting on the grass to keep an eye on him.

Senku flushed and covered his groin with his hands as much as possible. "You're a monster," he spat at Tsukasa before he stumbled deeper into the river where he could sit down and rinse his lower body. 

The cold water was shocking against his overheated skin, but in a good way. He rubbed his bound hands against his thighs in an effort to wash away the remnants of the sticky cum and slick that clung to his skin. He sighed as the water rushed over and around his body. It felt better… but he knew that as soon as he got back on the horse, he was going to end up messy all over again.

Tsukasa wiped the spit that landed on top of his left cheek. “I’m trying my best to make you feel comfortable.” 

He knew the omega was mad at him, but it couldn’t be helped. If he didn’t follow the king’s orders, he could be a dead man walking. “Everything’s going to be worth it." He sighed. “It’s an honor to be the king’s wife, you would have everything in the world.” 

The alpha chuckled. “You can even send me to the gallows once the marriage ceremony is over.”

"You didn't have to strip me nude in front of all your men!" Senku cried out. "You could have given me at least one millimeter of privacy, you knot-headed brute!" 

It really wasn't about privacy, though. It was the lack of agency in all of this. The very reason he'd hidden his secondary gender was so that he could be treated like everyone else, be normal. Male omegas were highly prized, often kidnapped just like this to be traded or sold as exotic pets or concubines. Everyone lived in fear of their young sons growing up to be omegas, despite the odds being miniscule.

Senku had been the first male omega in generations of Ishigami villagers, and it was just his luck that the king had sent guards looking for one on his very first day of heat.

Tsukasa rub his eyes in exasperation, he had been looking for an omega for days on end and was tired enough to bear the guy’s constant complaints, it wasn’t his choice and what the king ordered had to be done or be abide by the consequences. 

He got up and without taking his eyes off the omega, approached his horse and removed the almost ruined saddle, he looked inside one of the bags and removed an old brown cloth that he normally used to put on the floor and eat with his fellow guards on the long nights out in the road. 

“Hyoga, tell the other guards to clean my saddle.” He said while tossing it to the other alpha, who sighed once his hands touched the wet thing. 

Tsukasa walked into the river and stopped just a few inches in front of the blonde omega, the water was barely reaching his knees. “My apologies for stripping you in front of everyone, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen you all the way from your village.” He stretched out the cloth with both arms as an invitation for Senku to take it. “I just want to finish my mission as soon as possible and remove this face mask, I can’t stand your scent.” 

A few more hours and the alpha would be delivering the omega to the castle and to his king, he just didn’t know if Senku knew what awaited him at the wedding ceremony or if he had already understood that his destiny was to marry the king.

Senku glared at Tsukasa still, but he stood from the river and snatched the cloth away. It was awkward getting it wrapped around himself but he managed decently well, using his upper arms to hold it in place. Once it was wrapped around him he felt a little bit better, and the river had cooled him down significantly. He just hoped it would last, and that he wouldn't get hit with another wave of sticky heat while they were still on the road. 

As much as he hated to admit it, his inner omega was going crazy. Only his anger and exasperation had been enough to keep him from begging one of the alphas for a knot.

They waited another hour for the saddle to be clean and dry and for the guards to eat and rest a little while; Tsukasa gave Senku a loaf of bread and cheese to eat. 

“This is all we have, but when we reach the castle, you can eat whatever your heart wants.” 

Tsukasa’s stomach growled, the bread and cheese weren’t enough to nourish his strong body, but he squirmed on the grass to try to silence the rumbling, only a few more hours to reach home.

After everyone was set and ready, the alpha mounted his black horse and waited for Hyoga to tie Senku’s wrists to the horn of the now clean saddle; Tsukasa passed an arm around the omega’s waist. “You can lean on my chest and rest your eyes while we get to the kingdom.” He chuckled. “Just try not to have another orgasm on the road, the king would soon help you with that.”

Senku rolled his eyes at the joke. "I don't need to lean against you, I'm fine." He had every intention staying as far away from the man as he could, given the circumstances. 

But after another few hours, he could feel exhaustion beginning to creep in. His body wanted nothing more than to relax into his nest, sink into plush softness and sleep away the heat that was starting to build back up in his veins. He found his eyes going heavy, his stiff body swaying more and more with the horse's movements until finally he slumped back against Tsukasa's chest. "I'm doing this under duress," he mumbled. "Just going to rest my eyes for a while… don't get any funny ideas."

Tsukasa smiled while feeling the small body against his chest, he was glad the face mask could hide it, he slightly brushed the blonde locks. “Even if I get any funny ideas, no one but the king is allowed to touch you.” 

They were just one hour away from the kingdom, and he watched the sunset at the horizon, how it was beautifully spreading into the calm sky, riches tones of red and orange illuminating the rest of their journey.

Senku hated it, but Tsukasa's hand in his hair felt good. It relaxed him enough that he had fully dozed off by the time they came through the city gates and he completely missed seeing the castle lit up like fire in the dying light.

He jerked awake with a grunt when the horses came to a stop. "Why are we stopping?" he asked, but before he could get an answer two servants were untying his wrists from the saddle and whisking him into the palace. They were both betas, one with smooth white hair and the other with dark brown hair that spiked up wildly. "Welcome to the Drago Kingdom," the white-haired one said. "We have been anxiously awaiting your arrival! Let's get you prepared to meet His Majesty."

Senku gasped and tugged on his bonds, but the men were stronger than they looked—plus Senku was still weak and disoriented from his impromptu nap and the nagging heat in his veins.

Tsukasa only managed to path the omega’s back while the betas were taking him away. “Good luck my soon to be majesty.” He was happy to have completed his mission and saved his kingdom from a possible drought and poverty, a male omega was always needed by the king’s side to guarantee wealth to the kingdom. “Let’s go grab some beers.” He said to his guards and everyone cheered as they dismounted their horses and started heading to the bar. 

* * *

“The alphas found and brought you a male omega, your majesty.” Gen said, he was the beta Lord Chamberlain, the one in charge of supervising every department that provided advice and support to the King, and also the one who had to organize all the ceremonial activities, which now the royal wedding was the most important event of the year. “He should be ready for tomorrow’s afternoon; I’ll send the wedding invites to every nearby village.”

“Can I see him?” 

“I think it is better for you two to meet until the ceremony, they say the omega is in heat and I don’t think you could resist that.” 

The alpha leaned back on his golden throne and held with one hand his chin. “I’ve waited years for him, one more night won’t kill me.” 

“Erfect-pay! I’ll go supervise everything that is being taken care of.”

The king nodded and saw how his Lord exited the throne room, he sighed as he was anxious to finally be a true worthy sovereign among his kingdom.

Senku was guided into an opulent room where a steaming hot bath already awaited him. The tub was deep, plenty big enough for him to soak in, and fragrant oils and flowers had been added to the water to perfume his skin. "The wedding will be happening tomorrow, but we will begin the preparations tonight," the white-haired beta explained. "I'm Ukyo, and this is Taiju." Ukyo gestured to the brown-haired man, who gave a boisterous smile.

"It's nice to meetcha! Hope you'll like it here! We're going to be your servants from now on, so if there's ever anything you need, just let us know!" 

"Oh… I'm Senku. Senku Ishigami." Senku eyed the two betas, but his gaze kept slipping back to the tub. On the one hand, a proper bath sounded fantastic, but on the other… "Is there any way I could get a cooler bath? I'm, uh…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"I understand, your majesty, but we need the hot water to soften your skin and hair," Ukyo replied. "But I'll have Taiju fetch you a cool drink to help moderate your temperature."

"Got it!" Once they'd gotten Senku into the bath, Taiju darted off while Ukyo began to pour water over Senku's head to wash his hair.

Over the next couple of hours, they scrubbed every inch of Senku's body and hair, then used wax and muslin cloths to remove the hair from all over his body. It was a painful process, but they rubbed him down with soothing oils and cool cloths afterward to take away the sting.

By the time all was said and done, Senku's heat had come back in full force. The betas, unperturbed by the scent of the slick dripping from Senku's hole, led him to a large bed piled high with pillows and blankets and all manner of soft things. "Please feel free to build yourself a nest, your majesty. You may rest now and we will come again in the morning to finish your preparations."

Senku barely heard what Ukyo said after ‘ _ build yourself a nest.’ _ He clambered into bed and did just that before settling in, hoping to sleep the wave of heat away.

During the night, the invitations were sent to the near villages:

**The Lord Chamberlain is commanded by**

**the King itself to invite you to the Marriage**

**of**

**His Royal Highness King Ryusui Nanami**

**of Drago Kingdom**

**with**

**The Male Omega Senku Ishigami**

**of** **Ishigami Village**

**At the Tarragon Castle**

**On Friday, 25th September at 6 o’clock.**

A pink haired girl gave the invitation to Kokuyou along with a float full of money. “His majesty sends to you and your family two million dragos for the male omega gift; he will be eternally grateful and hopes to see you tomorrow.”

* * *

After finishing arranging everything for tomorrow’s wedding, Gen made his way to the omega’s room, he saw how the blonde was squirming in a vain attempt to feel comfortable in his new nest. 

The Lord grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” he asked while giving the omega one of the king’s shirts. “Here, it is important for you to get used to your new mate’s scent.”

Senku had barely finished scenting and arranging the blankets and pillows to create his nest when the door opened unannounced. He yelped and pulled a thin sheet over his body in a vain attempt to retain a bit of dignity.

"I was torn away from my home, humiliated in front of no fewer than half a dozen alphas, and dragged across the country, all during my heat," Senku replied in a flat voice. "So no, I'm not ready for tomorrow. I don't even know what's going to happen."

He eyed the shirt with suspicion, but he got the sense that if he refused, it would only make things worse for him. So he reluctantly took the shirt from the beta's hand.

"So how is this all going to happen?"

“Didn’t the alphas treat you well?” Gen asked. “You know that most of them are mere brutes.” He giggled and crossed his leg trying to make himself comfortable, he noticed the omega’s nest looked nice and comfy. 

“Well, tomorrow your servants will finish preparing you and then you’ll meet his Majesty.” Gen’s eyes were shining while he clasped his hands together, he really was excited for the wedding ceremony, but didn’t know if he should tell the omega about the mating part as he already looked upset enough. “I already sent the wedding invitations; I hope your family can come.”

"So wait, I'm supposed to meet the king while I'm in the middle of my heat?" Senku's face flushed, his heart beating double time as his body reacted even to the suggestion of an alpha. He could feel the slick dribbling out of him and his face only went more red. 

"When is the wedding supposed to take place?" he added.

“Of course! Since you’re in the middle of your heat we had to set the ceremony to tomorrow afternoon.” Gen cupped his own face with both hands while tenderly looking at the blushed blonde with the pounding heart on the bed. “First it will be a ceremony where the King has to accept you as his omega, once that is finished, they will declare you officially married.”

Gen knew it was wrong, but he preferred to save the ceremony details until the mere moment, otherwise the blonde wouldn’t be able to sleep that night. “People haven’t seen such a wedding ceremony since the King’s parents, so they are very eager to witness your union.” The Lord stood up and brushed the omega’s messy hair. “Try to get some sleep, ok?”

Senku nodded absently, leaning into the touch despite himself. The beta seemed nice enough, but Senku could tell he wasn't getting the whole story. He considered again the merits of trying to escape… but he knew if he did run, they would likely go after his family for revenge.

Once the man had left the room, Senku punched a pillow angrily. "Damn it! This is the absolute worst timing!" If they had come just a few days earlier or later, Senku could have easily passed as a beta and everything would have been fine.

With a heavy sigh, he plopped back into his nest and curled up. The scent of the alpha met his nose from the shirt that had been given to him and he groaned. On top of it all, the alpha actually smelled  _ really good…  _ A soft whine spilled from his throat and he ground down into the mattress, seeking relief, wishing for… better circumstances, maybe?

He wished he could meet this man on his own terms, rather than as a prize for some greedy king.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding has arrived! Senku and Ryusui meet for the first time and are joined as mates. Everyone should live happily ever after...
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for heavy non-consent in this chapter. Please keep your personal comfort levels in mind as you read. This is not sunshine and rainbows!
> 
> Also, a reminder that the authors do not condone rape or sexual assault of any kind in real life. This story is purely a work of fiction.

The next day was an absolute chaos, people coming through the open gates at every hour since the early morning, butlers running around the castle trying to set everything ready and chefs cooking the king’s favorite dishes and desserts for the banquet. 

Gen was with the maids in the ceremony room, they were placing flowers around a huge bed with silk golden sheets and piled with different size soft pillows; the room almost look like a radiant garden ready for the guests to walk in and immerse in the union of their sovereign, the ceiling was painted dark blue with shining stars to represent the dust that would come as a promise of starlight and like in ancient times, to use the magical symbols above the night sky to help them navigate their life. 

In a few more hours, the Lord would have to go and wake up the King to help him get dressed and ready for his new found omega.

Senku had dozed off at some point during the night, and was still asleep when Taiju and Ukyo returned to his room the next morning. "Good morning, your majesty!" Taiju called out. He had a tray of tea and a few simple things that would be easy on the stomach of an omega in heat. 

Ukyo, on the other hand, had gauzy cloth draped over his arm that he set down on the food of the bed. "Good morning, your majesty. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected, given the circumstances," Senku grumbled. He was still hot, a sticky mess between his legs and on his belly, but at least the urgent  _ need  _ wasn't as strong at the moment.

He sat up, only to realize that at some point during the night he'd draped the king's shirt over his shoulders. He flushed in embarrassment and shoved the offending fabric off his body—it had been an instinct, something to comfort him, nothing more!

"So you guys have to prepare me for meeting the king? How much more preparation is there? I've already been scrubbed and plucked and waxed to within an inch of my life." The waxing around his groin had been completely humiliating, but they had insisted he needed to be perfectly hairless for the king...

"Well, we need to wash you up and spread the perfumed oils on your body, then get you dressed and do your hair and makeup. Why don't you eat while I run your bath?" Ukyo suggested.

"Okay, but can it be a little cooler than yesterday? It was almost too hot."

"Yes, your majesty." He went into the bathroom to prepare while Taiju handed over the tray of food and tea.

By the time he finished eating the bath was ready. It went much more quickly, since they were only cleaning the slick and cum from his body—but Ukyo styled his blond-green locks so that they fell down around his face and affixed a jeweled headpiece over his hair. Once they got him out of the tub and dried off, he was rubbed down once more with fragrant oils.... but these were different than the ones they'd used the night before. His skin felt extra-sensitive, but he didn't know if it was his heat or the lack of hair or what. He shivered as they ran their hands over his arms, wrists, thighs and legs, then up his torso and down his back. The only spots they left alone were his ass and his groin. He was just glad he didn't start to slick up immediately...

His eyes widened when Ukyo picked up the clothing—or what he claimed was clothing, but which looked more like window dressings. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, your majesty. It is the traditional dress of the king's omega for their first meeting."

"But it's completely sheer! Everyone will be able to see me as we walk!"

"It will be alright. Everyone will be looking at you with hope and pride. You are the king's omega—should anyone say or do anything to upset you, they will be immediately dismissed, or worse."

"Oh..." With a sigh, he nodded. The two betas quickly got him dressed, with the light fabric only seeming to enhance his small, peaked omegan breasts. A tiny thong did help a little to cover him up, but not much. He was still caught up on the outfit as they sat him down to do his makeup. They put kohl around his eyes, rouge on his lips and cheeks, and a shimmery dust on his bare shoulders.

By the time all was said and done, he barely recognized himself in the mirror. A veil was clasped to his headpiece to cover his face just before Ukyo said, "You're ready. Shall we go meet his majesty now?"

"I suppose..." Senku hated this, he really did, but he would rather suffer than see his family come to harm.

“Rise and shine your highness” Gen said while opening a curtain and letting the sun rays touch the alpha’s body. “We have to get you ready.” The maids were readying the King’s bath, filling it with rose petals to moisturize his skin and be smooth and soft for the omega’s touch. 

Ryusui grunted while getting up and walked himself into the bath, it was hot as he liked it, so hot that one beta couldn’t stand putting their foot in it, he lower himself inch by inch until the water was up to his chest, the rose’s fragrance felt nice and comforting to revive his spirit. 

The maids were feeding him strawberries and sipes of red wine to increase his libido for the upcoming ceremony. 

“How is he?” Ryusui asked while munching. 

“He’s a bit nervous and doesn’t understand any of the ceremony.” Gen answered while grabbing one of the fresh strawberries, he didn’t have time to eat anything since he began with all the preparations. 

“I hope he doesn't resist much.”

“We can always tie his hands.” Gen bit the fruit and some juice drip from his lips. “But he’s in heat; last night I gave him one of your shirts, he must have gotten used to your scent by now and his omega body wouldn’t be able to resist you.”

Ryusui sighed and splashed his face with the warm water. “If he knows what’s good for him, he won’t make me mad.”

When the King finished his bath, the maids dried him and scattered a ginseng oil all over his body, it was known to help alpha’s have a better and long lasting knot by stimulating his blood flow and dilating the blood vessels through the body. 

They tied a golden robe around his neck, every muscle in his torso was set free and the oil shined his skin so brightly that it was so tempting to touch, and on his waist a black kilt that showed his long strong legs; two small braids on each side of his head adorned his hair and his honey eyes pop up with the black eyeliner that they painted into his lash line.

Gen walked him to the ceremony room, the King was ready and a bit desperate thanks to the aphrodisiac oils rubbed all over his body. 

“Is the omega’s family coming?”

“They didn’t send a reply, so I’m not quite sure your highness.”

When the Lord opened the wooden door, the crowd applaud the king’s entrance; Ryusui looked like a deity, it was the perfect balance between danger and charm, he was fascinating and only accessible to his male omega, and as he sat on the ceremony bed in front of his people, his face demonstrated a flawlessness and a strength that was dismaying and utterly attractive to every girl in the crowd. 

But his body was only destined for the omega who was about to be his partner in life.

Ukyo and Taiju led Senku down to the grand hall, each of them holding one of his hands to ensure he didn't flee. His stomach churned with nerves and he had to swallow heavily to quell the sudden sick feeling. "I can't do this..."

"You can do it, your majesty!" Taiju reassured him.

Ukyo nodded in agreement and added, "Just keep your eyes on your king. He will guide you through the ceremony. Everything will be alright."

"But I've never met him before. What if I hate him? What if  _ he  _ hates  _ me? _ He's only doing this because of tradition, and I didn't even  _ have  _ a choice in the matter." Senku could only imagine what would happen if he wasn't pleasing to the king—a lifetime of servitude, or being forced into the dungeons, and only used for making babies or paraded around for official events.

Instead of a reply, Taiju and Ukyo simply dragged him forward the rest of the way toward the doors. Guards stationed at the doors pulled them open for the trio to make their way inside. Senku struggled against their grips for a few moments, until a familiar scent met his nose—faintly sweet like vanilla, but musky and leathery with an almost amber quality to it.

The effect was instantaneous. Senku relaxed against the betas' grip and they hurried him over to the king, bowing in submission before him. "Your majesty, we hope you are pleased with our efforts and find your mate acceptable," Ukyo murmured.

When the doors opened all eyes were on the trio, the sweet and fresh apple scent invaded Ryusui’s nose and his mouth began watering uncontrollably. The king removed the veil and his heart pounded hard inside his chest when he saw him for the first time; the omega was gorgeous, beautiful but slightly sad crimson eyes, white flawless skin, blonde tipped green hair falling and framing his face and a body so slim and tiny that he could feel he could break it at any time.

The people that were looking at them remained quiet, it was important to have witnesses that swear over the omega’s virginity and to see when the King marked him as his property and as the new companion to the throne. 

“Thank you, you can join the crowd.” He said to the betas while sitting the omega on his lap, the king licked the swollen scented gland and shivers were sent down his spine, it was delicious as it tasted a little sour but mostly sweet. 

“Nice to meet you.” He grabbed the white thighs and groaned when feeling drips of slick wetting his legs. “I’m the King Ryusui Nanami, let’s start our mating ceremony.”

"Thank you, your majesty. May your union be long and fruitful." The betas dipped into another bow and backed away from the mating bed, melting into the crowd that surrounded them. 

Senku gasped and his eyes widened at the feeling of the king's mouth against his neck, tongue working at his scent gland. "H-haah... wh-what are you doing...?" His own tongue suddenly felt so heavy, his mind going hazy as sparks of pleasure shot through his body. He was definitely slicking by that point, judging by the way the king groaned. "Wh... wha's going on? I thought w-we were getting married..." He was expecting an archway, flowers, a priest to bless their union... but not a bed in the middle of a crowd! Not being publicly mated!

Ryusui moved his tongue up to the blonde’s neck and stopped right on his ear, which he started nibbling at. He was already hard for the sweet scent, the lovely body and even for the worried voice of his new mate. “We have to mate first and then when my knot is inside you, the priest will pronounce us married.” 

The alpha within the King was proudly surfacing, he was like an octopus with hands everywhere and at once on the omega’s skin as he was feeling drunk by the delectable scent; Ryusui grabbed one round ass cheek and heard how the omega squirmed, then he traced his tongue down the blonde’s chest and started sucking on a pretty cherry nipple, humming while enjoying this perfect body that was just for him.

Senku whined and squirmed, pushing against Ryusui's shoulders in an effort to get away. "Nnn... I don't... n-no, please, I don't want...!" It was hard to put the words together, but the idea of being mated and knotted in front of all these people did  _ not  _ sit well with Senku. He panted and groaned at the feeling of the alpha's mouth latching onto his nipple, causing shudders to course down his spine. Despite the pleasure, he continued to fight against the arms holding him in place. "St-stop, don't!" He flailed his hands, smacking at bare shoulders and forearms.

At first Ryusui thought the omega looked cute trying to fight him, but it quickly became tiresome, he lifted him up and threw him at the bed, snapping his fingers commanding at his Lord Gen to approach them. 

“He doesn’t stay still…tie him up.” The golden alpha’s eyes were slowly burning with an inner desperate rage, he didn’t like to struggle, and he always got what he wanted. 

The beta sighed and tied the omega’s hands to the bed posts, trying to ignore the pleading cries. “All done, your highness.” 

Ryusui didn’t answer and just motioned with his hand for him to step away, he didn’t care that people were watching them, no one could interfere with the mating ceremony as it was for the best of the kingdom. 

“It’s an honor to mate with me.” The alpha said while tracing his fingers along the omega’s hidden cock, the thong was becoming a nuisance. “I was trying to be gentle at first, but since you don’t want me, I’ll make you mine for once and for all.” And without further noticed he removed the only garment that was covering the blonde's decency.

Tears began to track down from Senku's crimson eyes as Gen tied him up. "Please, please, don't—!" He begged the beta, desperation in his voice. But Gen was unmoved by the tears and the impassioned words. Senku's arms were spread wide and tied to each bedpost, keeping him from moving and from being able to swing at the alpha.

Ryusui spoke quietly and Senku whined despite himself at the touch of fingers against his little cock. He was so sensitive, his body recognized the alpha and wanted nothing more than to be filled... but Senku's mind wanted to  _ get away, _ to hide from the overbearing angry scent.

Then his last bastion of modesty was ripped away and he sobbed as he was fully revealed to the king's eyes. He turned his head away as best he could, humiliation making his cheeks burn just as much as his heat was. "P-please... alpha..."

“Please what?” Ryusui asked while holding between two fingers the small cock, stroking it up and down, precum was starting to wet his fingertips. 

The alpha began kissing and licking the omega’s thighs, enjoying his shortness of breath and his shy moans despite the sobbing; Ryusui loved the omega’s eyes that shined like two bright rubies and was a slit hurt that he wasn’t looking at him. 

“That I please fill you up?” The slick that was wetting the blonde’s thighs was delicious, he could lick him and eat it all day long. “I told you my name and you didn’t even have the courtesy to tell me yours.” He held a bit tighter the little cock. “Did I despise you that much? " The strokes were getting faster and harder. "Here’s the moment for you to decide if you want to be the King’s Queen or the King’s whore.”

Senku tried to resist, tried to hold back; but the king's clever fingers and hot mouth were breaking down his resolve faster and faster by the second. His instincts were getting closer to winning out over his better judgement. 

"Senku!" he gasped out, writhing against the bed as Ryusui worked his magic. "M-my name... Senku..." He turned his head and met the king's dark gaze for a moment before, suddenly, he cried out in orgasm. His little cock sprayed over Ryusui's hand and Senku's stomach.

Ryusui licked his own fingers, the omega’s cum tasted as good as the slick but a little bit sour. “So, you’re choosing to be the King’s whore?” 

The alpha removed his black kilt and tossed it on the floor, lifted the omega’s hips and placed the legs over his shoulders. “Let’s show everyone if you’re really a virgin.” He said while slowly pushing his hard cock inside the wet pink void; Ryusui moaned louder, the muscles were surrounding his cock as if it was perfectly molded for him. “S-So tight.”

The scream that came out of Senku's mouth echoed throughout the chamber as Ryusui pushed inside.  _ "Haaaah! _ Plea... please...!" It hurt so badly, his virgin hole being stretched wide around an alpha cock without any preparation. More tears welled up in Senku's eyes, but he went still, hoping that Ryusui would have mercy on him and give him a chance to adjust.

The alpha stopped for a moment and brushed his hair in desperation. “Why do you have to keep crying?” It felt so warm and good inside the omega that he wanted to move so badly. 

“Your highness.” Gen said while stepping just a few inches apart from the bed. “You need to help him relax and feel good.” He was nervously smiling; afraid the alpha would get mad at the intromission. “If not, he’ll continue to scream and cry.” 

Ryusui sighed and approached his face near the omega’s neck, nuzzling on the scent gland and kissing the rest of the neck, his right hand fingers were slowly twisting a puffy nipple; the alpha didn’t want to see the blonde’s eyes, not until he stopped crying. “Can I move now?” he asked him.

Sniffles and whimpers continued to escape, but they slowly died down as Ryusui touched Senku's chest and kissed his neck. Senku was caught off-guard by how... gentle Ryusui was, as if he genuinely didn't want Senku to be upset. The attention to his scent gland, in particular, had Senku's body relaxing around Ryusui's cock.  _ "Oh..." _ He squirmed, but it wasn't in pain or fear—the heat was finally being quenched by the alpha cock inside him. He needed... "M-move, please..."

The alpha chuckled and started rocking his hips, in and out, in and out; the pink void was almost absorbing his cock with every thrust and he was loving it, he noticed how the whimpers slowly started turning into whole moans and his omega’s voice was everything he needed to started groaning along him. 

Ryusui felt something within his heart and for an instant he got lost in the blonde’s eyes as their mouths were just inches apart from one another, the omega’s red lips looked so soft and he felt like wanting to touch them, but he still was hurt from all the kicking and crying. 

He hide once more his face on the blonde's neck, he didn’t want to stop breathing the sweet apple scent and continue thrusting, feeling how Senku was rising to him, the passion and desire his omega part was craving, like a mythological creature answering his call, so sweet and virginal as the white snow on an inaccessible peak. 

Ryusui could reach him, Senku would be his forever; the omega was untouched and so unused to his alpha’s hands and touches, but he was getting angrier by the feeling of not being wanted.

Senku was oblivious to everything but the sensations running through his body. The heat had fully swamped his mind and for the first time, he had something  _ inside, _ filling him up in a way he had never experienced before. Senku panted, open-mouthed; moaning every time Ryusui sank into him. He was helpless to resist the pleasure building up in waves, and despite the fact that he just came, he could feel his body priming for another orgasm. 

"Ryu...sui... p-please..." He needed something else, but he couldn't explain what it was; his mind too scrambled to make sense of anything.

As he continued to abuse the omega, Ryusui was getting intoxicated by the sweet scent, the pleading moans and the squishy sounds of his cock getting in and out the hole, slick was pouring out granting him an easier access to possess the blonde deeper inside. 

“Please what?” He grunted in the omega’s ear, mad that he couldn’t say the things directly, mad that dry tears framed his eyes and mad that he had to work harder to bring him to a second orgasm.

"P-plea... need...  _ Alpha!" _ Ryusui's cock hit one spot deep inside him and a feeling unlike anything he'd ever experienced overwhelmed his senses. He cried out, not in fear, not in pain, but in  _ pleasure  _ as he came a second time. His body arched under Ryusui and he tilted his head to expose his scent gland more fully to the king. Even if Senku couldn't think straight, his instincts were desperate for his alpha to stake his claim.

Ryusui felt how the small body beneath him was shivering as his cum was splashing against his chest and the alpha's golden eyes shone brighter when he noticed the omega was exposing his neck to him, he was finally succumbing to his alpha touch. 

“UNTIE HIM, UNTIE HIM, UNTIE HIM!!!!” He screamed desperately and Gen ran towards the bed, obeying his King’s orders; the Lord noticed Senku’s eyes were different, like he was feeling too much pleasure and still trying to think through the situation and when he untied both hands from the bed posts, Ryusui snatched him and pulled out of him to change positions. 

The alpha sat on the bed, facing the crowd and quickly pushed down the omega on his still hard cock, leaning his back on his chest and holding his chin up to force Senku to face the people that were gathered there to witness their union. 

“Scream to them that you want me.” Ryusui said while holding a tight grip on the omega’s chin. “Beg for my knot or I’ll treat you like a whore and search for another male omega.” He started licking the swollen scent gland, he wanted to claim him but his pride was hurt for all the tears and screaming.

The alpha knew Senku didn’t want him willingly, but pain and humiliation could make him do things he wouldn’t do by choice and Ryusui needed to feel desired.

The new position made Senku writhe with pleasure. His body was awash with hormones in a way he'd never felt before. The king's words made something click inside his head—something he'd never known, having never received a proper education for an omega. But now he knew what it was he needed so badly.

"Knot me!" he screamed out. The sound echoed through the large room, and with the painted ceiling it was as if the heavens themselves were present for the omega's pleas. "Ryusui, please, knot me! Need you!" 

His flushed cheeks burned when he saw the way everyone was staring at him, with the fact that he was basically still dressed except for his thong. But it didn't matter, because in the next moment Ryusui's cock hit that spot again and he cried out once more.

The alpha was holding tight the now bruised omega’s hips, helping him thrust harder, his pink void felt so smooth, squishy and tight and with his pleading moans Ryusui started feeling a bubbling sensation coming through his groin, his knot was already forming, stretching wide the omega’s hole, making its way through and touching his prostate with every thrust. 

“You’re mine.” He whispered. 

The King kissed the soft neck and opened wide his jaw, sinking his fangs in the white flesh and as the blood began dripping, Ryusui knotted himself into the omega’s wet and warm hole; a firelight shone on the King’s skin, making him look like a radiant God, his seed was filling up the blonde and even though they didn’t love each other, Ryusui knew it was meant to be this way.

Senku's body seized up as he felt the knot lock inside and Ryusui's fangs penetrate his flesh. Yet another orgasm wracked his body—cum making a mess of his stomach while he clenched around the knot inside him.

It was all so much, too much to handle; he barely heard the voice of the priest blessing their union, though when urged he mumbled out a "yes" in response. He slumped back against Ryusui's chest in exhaustion. Was it over...?

Ryusui moaned louder when he felt the void clenching and sucking in his knot, he kept sucking on the omega’s neck to seek comfort as he was feeling tired from all the intense activity. 

The crowd cheered and congratulated them when they noticed the knot was in place and that now Senku had a proud mark that pointed him out as the legitimate King’s mate, and when the priest blessed their union it was set that they were now officially married. 

The alpha removed his fangs and touched the delicate red skin, Senku was now his, but why did he feel like a hole was forming on his heart? And when the omega leaned against his chest, Ryusui started softly brushing his hair while receiving congratulations and gifts from everyone present. 

“Did someone you know come to see you?”

They needed to remain still for some minutes, while his knot started deflating, then Senku would be allowed to rest and eat, Ryusui didn’t know if he wanted to join him in the rest of the festivities.

Senku opened his eyes, vision hazy as he looked over the crowd. It took a few blinks before he could see clearly enough to actually make out faces. His eyes swept around the room, but he couldn't see...

And then, pushing their way up to the front, was Kohaku and Ruri. Kokuyou was nowhere to be found—he must have had to stay back at the village—but seeing the girls and realizing what they had to watch...

"My cousins are here," he murmured. "The two blondes in blue dresses, one has a ponytail. Would I be able to see them...?"

The alpha held him tighter and purred on his ear as he was feeling a strong connection towards the omega and a strong will to take care of him. 

Ryusui felt as if he had never lived a moment of his life, before meeting Senku; it was strange and vain and he didn’t understand why, but now his heart was angry at the thought of no being with the omega; and today on their wedding day, when Ryusui met him, his heart shined with all the colors of the rainbow. 

“You can see them now.” He said while licking the remaining blood drops of the mark. “Tell them to approach us.”

Senku lifted a hand and gestured to Ruri and Kohaku, beckoning them forward. They approached reluctantly--Ruri had tears in her eyes, while Kohaku looked to be barely holding back a tirade of yells. Only her older sister's hand on her arm kept her at bay.

They bowed stiffly to the newlyweds. "Thank you for the invitation, your majesty," Ruri murmured. She always was the more diplomatic of the sisters. "I am glad we have had the opportunity to see our cousin again after he was taken away so quickly."

"Are you doing alright, Senku?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm okay. Everyone has been very kind..." Senku replied softly.

“Senku…” The alpha rocked his hips higher to tease the blonde as his knot was still pumping inside his clenched hole. “You don’t have to worry about your cousins, I paid their father 2 million dragos for your beautiful body.” 

Ryusui glared at the cousins and extended his hand waiting for a kiss from both girls. “It’s late and two beautiful ladies shouldn’t be returning home alone at night; the maids can prepare you both a room.” 

He could feel he was almost finished filling the inside of the omega and he embraced him tighter, not wanting to break their union.

Senku gasped and cried out once again when Ryusui fucked up into him. Kohaku and Ruri flushed at the sight of their cousin in the throes of pleasure, but both of them leaned down to kiss the king's hand in a show of respect. 

"Thank you for the kindness, your majesty," Ruri replied. "We will take you up on your generous offer." They both bowed once more and returned to the crowd, despite the fact that it was clear Kohaku was inches away from making a scene.

Turning his head to look up at Ryusui with pleasure-glazed eyes, Senku mumbled, "I didn't think... I would ever see them again..."

Ryusui felt his cock getting softer and with both hands he lifted the horny omega's body and tossed him on the bed, a line of people were still waiting to congratulate them but the King didn’t care to make them wait. 

Slick and cum was dripping down Senku’s thighs and Ryusui slightly touched with his fingers that flaccid small cock. “You can see them whenever you want; if you wished they can even live here.” He started stroking the blonde's cock and inserting one finger in the moist abused cavity. “But you have to be nice to me in order to obtain those things.” 

Senku’s small and shivering body was lovely to see at any moment, he was pleased to have him come and scream with his knot. “We’re already married, what do you say if we continue with the honeymoon?”

The grand doors opened and the chefs were bringing the food for the banquet, but Ryusui was still hungry for something else, the apple scent was mouth watering and the omega’s body was the best dessert he could have asked for.

Senku's chest heaved as he caught his breath, sprawled out on the bed. The haze of heat was lifting and in its place was soreness and stinging pain from the rough sex; however, he didn't try to move away when Ryusui's fingers began to explore his body again, knowing it would only make things worse for him.

"Your majesty... I'm thirsty, could I get something to drink?" he asked quietly. "You can continue after that..."

Ryusui rolled his eyes and sighed deeply while pulling out the finger and licking it to savour the sweet taste of his omega. “As you like.” He reached for his kilt beside the bed’s floor. “You should clean yourself too, your body is covered in cum and slick.” 

The alpha stood up from the bed and tied the kilt around his waist. “I’ll go grab something to eat, then.” He began to walk through the crowd that continued to eagerly congratulate him, but he slightly turned and looked at him from behind his shoulder.

“As soon as you finish, I want you here or I’ll send my guards to find you.”

"Yes, your majesty..." Senku looked around, trying to figure out how he could clean himself off, only to find a basin of water nearby with some cloths next to it. He sighed with relief at the sight and used a damp cloth to wipe down his stomach and thighs as best he could.

Once he was clean, he shuffled off toward where the castle staff had set up the food and drinks. He got a glass of juice and drained it in one go before refilling it and moving on toward the food. Senku didn't want to eat too much, but he did at least get a few bites of fruit and he finished the second glass of juice.

A shudder coursed up his spine as he caught a whiff of Ryusui's musky scent. If he didn't hurry back to the bed, he would be in trouble...

“Your majesty, how you’re doing?” Gen asked Senku nicely while patting his back slightly. “Try to eat slowly or you’re going to choke.” 

Gen sighed and brushed his own hair nervously. “Now that you’re happily married, you’ll be forever by the king’s side, just try to follow him in whatever he says as he gets mad easily.”

"I don't want to make him angry," Senku replied to Gen. "I just don't know what to do. I grew up in a tiny village with no other omegas. My two choices in life were to hide my scent and live as a beta, or be forced to leave the village and be raised in an omega convent. I don't have one millimeter of experience or knowledge. Can't he understand that?" 

“Oh Dear, you’ll have to help him understand you.” Gen was a little bit worried, but it was the best to not contradict the King. “He was raised up so that his word was the ultimate law.” He wiped some of the smeared makeup around the omega’s eyes. “It’s better that you return to your bed.”

Ryusui was annoyingly biting a roasted pork leg, how dare the omega refuse his second advance? Wasn’t he handsome? Wasn’t he the best possible alpha mate? 

He could give him the whole world, but he was afraid that the blonde would continue crying and rejecting him; their first time wasn’t as he expected it to be. 

All his life the counselors told him that when he found his male omega, they were going to have a special and deep connection, incomparable to any other and that their love will blossom and flourish as the prettiest spring flower, but it was all lies as he now had a boy afraid to be with him.

So, if the omega was afraid, he'd force himself into him until Senku started loving him.

Setting the empty glass down, Senku returned to the bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to shut out the gazes of the wedding guests. The heat was starting to build in his veins again, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he was overwhelmed with it once more.

From the other side of the food table, Ryusui saw that the blonde finished eating and that he was returning to their bed. It was tradition for them to stay in that room until every guest left as it was important to continue celebrating their new  _ love  _ and union.

The Alpha saw that Senku sat on the bed with his eyes closed, he quickly approached him, like a wild predator, removed once more his kilt and showcased his erect cock to every guest that dared to look at him. 

“I saw that you barely eat anything at the table.” He said while curling his fingers between the tipped green blonde locks. “Maybe you want some warm milk.” Ryusui didn’t like to look at himself when angry as he had better things to do, like forcing the omega to show his love in front of their guests; he brought closer the tip of his cock to Senku’s sweet red lips. “Now suck it, and don’t you dare cry.”

Senku gasped at the feeling of fingers digging into his hair and yanking, pulling his head back. When Ryusui rubbed the head of his cock against Senku's lips, he resisted for just a moment before Gen's words flashed in his mind:  _ He was raised up so that his word was ultimate law. ...just try to follow him in whatever he says, as he gets mad easily. _

Knowing that they had hundreds of pairs of eyes on them, Senku wasn't about to make another scene on their wedding day. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth to accept the cock inside and licked at it a few times with his tongue. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was sure Ryusui would force him into it anyway.

Ryusui was surprised by the omega’s sudden obedience and he let go of the blonde’s hair, a lowly groaned escaped is lips as the doubtful tongue felt warm, intimate and there was a tingling sensation to it; the tongue was just playing with his tip but that was enough for his precum to slowly start dripping. 

“Just suck it like a candy.” The alpha was confused, he thought they would love each other since the moment their eyes met; but surely love didn’t begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love seemed like a battle and Ryusui wanted to win it so badly.

Senku's eyes locked with the king's for just a moment; a spark of  _ something  _ passed between them. He had no idea what it was, if maybe it was related to their new mating bond, but he was also a little too busy to do anything about it right now.

He continued to work his tongue around the head, sucking on what he could fit in his mouth. Ryusui was large and Senku could taste himself on the cock. It made him want to wrinkle his nose, but he resisted the urge. There was no need to enrage the alpha further.

As he got into a rhythm, Senku's eyes fell to half-mast once more. The heat was back, crawling through his skin, and he moaned around the length. Drool tracked down his chin as he bobbed and sucked and licked Ryusui's cock.

Senku’s lips felt warm and soft around his cock, he was finally sucking it but Ryusui was getting horny and needy at the same time, it wasn’t enough. 

“Finger yourself,” he said while holding the blonde’s head, searching for some kind of support, even if the blowjob was lousy in comparison with the ones he had received from different servants, the apple scent of the omega was making him crazy; his inner alpha was screaming at him to bite him, to ruin that silk white skin and mark his whole body. “Stretch your hole so you won’t scream again while I fuck you.” 

The alpha was missing the hot pressure of the omega’s warm cavity, so he pushed his arms over the blonde’s head and forced his cock all the way through his throat; Ryusui bucked his hips and loudly moaned when he felt how his cock was desperately twitching inside.

Somehow the command to finger himself was even more embarrassing to Senku than sucking Ryusui's cock. His cheeks burned, but he obeyed. A single finger reached down to circle the entrance, which was still puffy and sore from the rough treatment of the first time. He carefully pushed it inside; he was so hot, and he could feel slick and cum oozing out around his finger as he worked it in and out.

Then suddenly Ryusui's cock was shoved all the way down his throat. He choked and gagged, throat spasming, but Ryusui didn't stop until Senku's nose was pressed against the wiry hairs at the base. It was so big! He couldn't breathe! His other hand flailed uselessly—he didn't dare strike out at Ryusui again, not knowing what might happen if he did—and his eyes watered from the rough treatment. He tried to blink the tears away quickly before Ryusui saw them.

Ryusui noticed a lonely tear threatening to run down Senku's blushed cheek, he wiped it out and stared into the glazed crimson eyes. “I’ll let this tear pass; you were surprised to swallow my whole cock.” He started rocking his hips while tangling his hand on the blonde’s hair. “But I’ll fuck you for every new tear you shed."

The alpha was purring, Senku’s mouth felt so hot and tight, he was loving how his puffy cheeks were trying to suck him in, causing Ryusui to vibrate with every wild thrust; the alpha pulled off the cock with a loud pop to let the omega breath for a second before quickly pushing in again.

A scratchy tickling feeling was running through his body and his cock was getting swollen, it was an intense build up and he couldn’t stop forcing himself into Senku’s little mouth; the anger was welling inside him, with nowhere to go, Ryusui could feel it eating him away and the only way to release it was to feel needed and wanted by his omega, but his heart was aching by knowing that a love between them was never going to happen. 

The guests were talking, eating and whispering around them, some were proud that the King was putting the omega in his place for humiliating him by rejecting his majesty their first time, but others were sad that this was the new life Senku was destined for. 

And suddenly, Ryusui growled when his seed began to pour inside the omega’s mouth, it was too much and Senku couldn’t swallow every last drop. “I told you I was going to feed you.” He said while pulling out his still hard cock, the King needed to knot Senku again to feel pleased.

Senku had to cough to avoid choking on the thick, bitter cum that was threatening to go down the wrong pipe. He swallowed painfully, his abused throat protesting every step of the way. But his fingers hadn't stopped moving despite the rough treatment. Three were inside him now, making sure he was stretched out, though even three fingers couldn't match the size of Ryusui's cock.

He leaned back and spread his legs wide in a wordless invitation. Senku could only hope it would be enough to satisfy his new mate.

The alpha was pleased, his omega looked lovely with his legs widespread while fingering himself; Ryusui caressed his thighs as they were so warm and so wet and leaned his face closer to deeply inhale the addictive sweet scent. 

For a strange reason he wanted to kiss Senku, his lips looked like soft red pillows, so sweet, so thick and so wet, slightly parted for the shy moans that escape from them, but then there was a sickness he felt within his heart from looking at those lips that Ryusui know wouldn’t accept him nor smile at him, and he paused to breath before demanding his next move as he wanted to avoid seeing at his face.

“Bend over on all fours.” The alpha dragged his hands against the sensitive skin on the omega’s chest, knowing he was sending electricity through his nerves. “Now, so our guests can get a last glimpse of your beautiful body.”

Senku's breath caught at the feeling of Ryusui's hands on his chest, fingernails catching his nipples. They were sensitive from his heat and he whined under his breath. "Y-yes, your majesty."

Without pulling his hand away, he rolled over onto his front and lifted his hips into the air to get his legs under him. His free arm propped his torso up--he wasn't going to stop fingering himself until the king told him to.

Whatever he needed to do to make it through today alive, he would do it.

With his fingernails he pulled and broke the thin fabric that was trying to cover some of the omega’s skin, just leaving him wearing the headpiece. 

“You did a great job.” Ryusui said while slapping one round ass cheek, it wobbled and turned a cute pink tone. “Stop fingering yourself, I’ll be the one filling you up.” He started dragging his nails all along the bare back, leaving red trails in a vain attempt to mark him more.

Senku trembled at the feeling of the fabric being torn from his body and the abuse to his skin, but he bit back any noise that might have escaped. He pulled his fingers out and clenched both his hands into the fabric of the sheets below him. "Please," he murmured. He just wanted to get it over with—no more games.

Ryusui grabbed the blonde’s hips and pushed his hard cock inside, hearing a squishy sound for all the slick that was dripping out; it felt different than the first time, even though Senku’s hole was still tight, it felt warmer and wetter.

The alpha started slamming himself into the omega’s small body, enjoying how his cock was disappearing into the wiggly peaches and his balls slapping against the slick covered skin; Ryusui was growling in ecstasy, without the omega’s cry he was feeling so much more pleasure. 

Senku’s body was designed to adore and receive him, as if his cock was the last puzzle piece to set inside the warm cavity; his love sounds echoed across the room, but he didn’t want to be the only one to boast about their pleasure. 

“S-Senku…” He was losing himself. “Do you like this?” Why was he asking him? Obviously the omega should like it and be thankful that the King himself had made him his partner, his mate, his bride; but deep inside his alpha pride was hurt. “Do you like me…?”

Senku cried out with the first thrust; though it wasn't a sound of pain this time, moreso just surprise. It didn't hurt nearly as badly thanks to his diligence in fingering himself to relax and open up his hole. As Ryusui picked up the pace, every thrust drove the breath from his lungs in little moans. 

His eyes widened in confusion at the questions Ryusui was asking. Did Senku like this? Like  _ him? _ How was he supposed to answer? He'd never met the man before today! 

"F-feels... feels good..." This he could say with honesty. Ryusui was filling him up, fulfilling him in ways he'd never felt before. His inner omega was pleased by how well Ryusui fucked him. But the more rational part of Senku had no answer for the second question. "I... don't know you..." His voice was so low as to practically be a whisper.

With every thrust Ryusui felt how the pink void was sucking him in, he had finally found a steady rhythm and by Senku’s increasing moans he knew he was doing a great job as an alpha; the omega’s naked body was taking his breath away, how his messy hair was falling down his face, how his white skin shined with brightly sweat drops and how his ass cheeks turned a cute pink tone. 

Their mating was a strange balancing of pain, loss, awkwardness, loneliness and even idiocy; they were just fucking to fulfill with a royal protocol, but Ryusui’s inner alpha wanted more from his mate; the grip on the omega’s hips got tighter as he was trying to push deeper inside to touch his sweet spot. 

“You’ll…get to know me…” He moaned when he felt how his knot was starting to swell up. “And you… won’t be able to live without me…” The alpha pulled hard on the omega’s hair to lift his face and showed it to their guests. “From now on…you’re nothing without me…” He was rocking his hips harder, slick continue to drip down Senku’s legs, wetting the sheets beneath them and flooding the room with his sweet apple scent. “So, you better start liking me.”

Senku arched his back in an attempt to relieve some of the stress on his head from where Ryusui held his hair. "I...  _ hnn!" _ He gasped for breath before continuing, "I highly doubt that... if this is how you're going to treat me..." He looked over his shoulder with a sardonic grin, knowing Ryusui wouldn't take kindly to the insult. "You don't know me either, after all..."

Ryusui’s golden eyes turned rigid, cold, narrowed; in that moment he understood he was his omega’s enemy and his blood started boiling up, the alpha had no greyscale, only the polar points existed within him. 

He pulled out and turned over the omega’s body, opening his legs in a painful split while pressing hard on his wet thighs before pushing his cock inside again. “I don’t care to meet you.” Ryusui was huffing, his thrusts were getting harder and he didn’t care it the omega’s moans were from pain or pleasure. 

“You’re mine.” The bubbling sensation was increasing in his groin. “And you’ll never leave the castle.” The alpha groaned loudly while feeling the knot setting inside the abused hole, forcing his cum to milk inside the omega. “Never forget it…” He said while brushing back his sweaty gold hair.

Senku grit his teeth, biting back a whimper of pain when Ryusui spread his legs nearly beyond their limits. He didn't want to give the alpha the satisfaction of seeing him get upset, so he forced himself to continue breathing evenly and relax his body as much as possible.

The knot engaged a few moments later and, unfortunately, he couldn't hold back a cry at the way it stretched his insides once more. He brought a hand up to stifle the noise, though; biting down on the meat of his palm hard enough that his teeth nearly broke the skin. 

As if to add insult to injury, Senku didn't reach his climax from the second knot. He was left hard, his cock jumping from the slightest touch or brush of air.

The alpha was catching his breath for the rough movements and he chuckled to himself when he noticed the twitching cock of the omega, precum was dripping and it looked painfully hard; they were still attached so he lean his body closer and touched the needy cock with the tip of his finger, sending tremors to his owner. 

“It seems you need help.” Ryusui started gently brushing the finger on the cock’s head. “If you want to cum, just be nice to me.” He whispered in Senku's ear. “And that’s for everything you need in this castle, if you want clothes, a bed, food, water…just be nice to me and I’ll give them to you.”

Senku's eyes were dark as he glared up at Ryusui through the fog of arousal. But the teasing touches overwhelmed him, a breathless whine escaping his throat. He tried to move his hips to get more sensation, but to no avail; the alpha was holding him in place far too firmly.

Senku could feel the heat continuing to build as he laid there, breathless and panting, not being given the relief he needed. But his pride was at stake--he would not just roll over and give Ryusui control of his life. "I'll be nice... when you stop being a spoiled brat."

Ryusui grinned and rocked his hips, moving his still captured cock between the rim of muscles, and tracing two fingers down the needy cock’s length. “Are you sure?” The alpha began sucking on the omega’s swollen scent gland, trying to make him more desperate and begging for relief soon. 

“If you’re not nice to me, I’ll leave you here naked with no food nor water, and with your hands tie so you won’t be able to touch your small sad cock.” 

With his other hand, Ryusui pinch and twist one puffy nipple. “Decide now before I finish milking inside you.”

Senku managed to keep his reactions under control as Ryusui teased his cock and ground into him. But the feeling of the alpha's hot mouth on his freshly bitten scent gland, still bleeding sluggishly, made him keen and twist against the sheets.

"I've dealt with worse," Senku grated out, though in that exact moment he was having trouble remembering when that would have been.

“If that’s your choice then so be it.” Ryusui snapped his fingers, he was feeling how his cock was quickly deflating, in just a few more minutes he could be separated from Senku. “Ukyo, tie his hands.” He said while groaning louder as he felt his seed continue to fill up Senku’s body. 

The alpha got a grip on Senku’s chin while glaring into his glazed crimson eyes. “I will come here as many times as I want to fuck you and I won’t allow you to cum, you’ll be just a hole to me.” Ryusui’s angry eyes were reflecting a pain untold as he wished his omega would love him and accept him; this wasn't how things were supposed to happen. “I could have given you the world, but you’re just a stupid bride that doesn’t know his position in life.”

Knowing he only had a few minutes before the tie would end, Senku spoke quickly. "I know my position well, your majesty. I was content in my village. I've been ripped away from everything I've ever known and forced into marriage with a complete stranger. I had hoped we might be able to get to know each other better, but I've seen enough of you to know you're a selfish, spoiled brat who's never been told 'no' a day in his life. You will never be the kind of person I could ever love."

With that, he felt his arms lifted above his head and tied to the post once more. He knew they would have to let him go eventually, to clean up and do his personal business, and in those moments he could make plans for escape.

The knot was finally deflated and Ryusui had to control himself, he really didn’t expected those words coming from Senku’s mouth; all his life he was teach that a male omega would love him and cherish him since the moment their eyes met for the very first time, but at the end it all turned out to be fairytales and lies. 

Maybe they ruined each other by being together and destroyed each other’s dreams; the alpha felt how his own chin was quivering and how tears were menacing to come out, perhaps this feeling was what people called heartsick, a dreadful state in which your heart and stomach felt hollow and empty and aching. 

Ryusui traced his finger along the bite mark. “No one but me would want you.” It still had fresh blood. “This will prevent you from being with someone else.” He pulled out of the abused dripping hole and stood up, not caring to dress himself. 

“The wedding party is over.” He said to their guests. “I’ll be in my room, no one shall come close or help the omega until he screams for me.”

And with that he left, not knowing if he was mad, angry, heartbroken, ashamed of himself or all the previous options in an unhealthy mix of emotions that were starting to dance around his head.

Senku trembled as Ryusui climbed off the bed. The bravado he had shown warred with an unfamiliar instinct in his mind-- the alpha was upset, he could tell, and a part of him wanted to beg forgiveness for his words and soothe Ryusui's foul mood. But he kept silent until the king and the guests trickled out of the room. Only a handful of castle staff—Ukyo and Taiju among them—stayed behind. 

When the tears flooded Senku's eyes once more, no one said a word.

Hours passed. Senku tracked the time as best he could, keeping a count in the back of his mind. He managed to doze a little, but another burning wave of need woke him up close to nightfall. It was worse than before, too—a maddening itch deep inside that he had never felt in any of his previous heats. But he refused to call for the king, even as his groans got louder and more pained.

Taiju glanced over at Ukyo with a worried expression. "Should one of us go check on the king?" he asked. "I think Senku really needs help..."

Ukyo scratched the back of his head nervously. “I know, but…” Sweat was forming on his forehead. “The king said that no one can help Senku until he screams for him.” 

The beta took a few steps and approached the bed, he could see the omega was in great pain and discomfort. “Just say it, so we can help you.”

* * *

The first thing Ryusui did after entering his room was to get himself into the bath, to clean every party of himself and get rid of the omega’s cum, slick and scent; he plunged and tried to relax in the heat of the water, but nothing could compare to the lovely heat of Senku’s body. 

He stuck his head out of the water and stayed there for almost an hour, trying to think of something else and ignored the fact that the mate his guards found for him wasn’t the best one, but sure the omega was beautiful, and his heart almost jumped when seeing him with the wedding outfit, but Senku didn't feel the same for him.

“Probably this was the worst wedding ceremony in the history of the kingdom.” Ryusui said to himself with a sad lonely laugh. 

After the bath, he dried himself and tucked himself under the bed covers. He was glad none of his servants had come in to check on him; the alpha needed to be alone for a while, to think of what to do with his mate. 

Ryusui tried to fall asleep, he loved to sleep as his life had the tendency to fall apart when he was awake; maybe in his dreams Senku would start to love him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Senku, if the king doesn't come back down soon, you will die. Please, don't do this to yourself. It isn't worth it. I know he seems mean, but if you stay on his good side, he will take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little bit, but here's the next chapter! 
> 
> This chapter contains dubious consent. Please keep your comfort levels in mind and if you don't like, don't read!

Something was definitely going on. There was pain unlike any heat Senku had ever felt, as if he was being stabbed from within with red-hot daggers. His scent gland throbbed and where his arms were elevated, he could feel heat coming off of it. Not to mention the fever, making him sweat and shiver in turns.

"I... I don't... what's happening?" Senku looked up at the two betas, lips nearly cracking from the fever raging through him. "It hurts...!"

"This is what happens when an omega is left to deal with a heat alone after being mated," Ukyo explained. "Weren't you warned about this? It's the reason why this is your punishment."

"No... I've never known... another omega..." Senku tried to get comfortable and the slightest movement of his hips made him cry out in pain.

"Senku, if the king doesn't come back down soon,  _ you will die. _ Please, don't do this to yourself. It isn't worth it. I know he seems mean, but if you stay on his good side, he will take care of you."

"I don't... want... a husband with... good side and... and bad side," Senku gasped out between waves of pain. "I want... to be...  _ free... Aaaahhhhhhh!!" _ the scream reverberated through the hall as the pain reached a crescendo. "PLEASE! RYUSUI!"

Taiju couldn’t take Senku’s screams any longer and when the blonde finally screamed the King’s name, he ran desperate towards the royal bedroom.

Ryusui was tossing around on the bed, he couldn’t fall asleep no matter how hard he closed his eyes shut, and after the hours passed his chest began aching, not in a physical way but he truly could sense the pain and despair from the tied up omega. 

The real reason the separation hurt so much was because now their souls were connected, and only the death of one of them could break that strong bond. 

The alpha knew Senku was in a deep physical pain, but that’s what he deserved for not accepting him as his partner, as his mate, as his husband. 

Ryusui sighed, he really wanted to run and take care of him, but the omega was so stubborn that he wouldn’t even dare to shout out his name; so, he curled up on the bed and once again tried to force his brain to fall asleep when he heard some loud knocks at the door. 

“What?” He shouted.

“I’m Taiju, your majesty…” 

“What do you want?” His eyelids were getting heavier as he finally found a comfortable position. 

“The omega…” The beta coughed to clear his throat. “Your omega is…screaming your name…he’s in deep pain, please.” 

Ryusui opened his eyes wide as his heart started beating faster and faster, he could feel every single pound in his chest; it was a great pounding, a great pressure, and he sighed in relief, even if Senku only wanted him to release the pain of his heating body, he wanted him for something. 

He got out of the bed, and walk naked out of the room, there was no point in dressing himself if the omega needed to use his body right now; he was feeling aroused and with that feeling alive, like his body was taking huge lungfuls of fresh air.

The King opened the door and patted the beta’s head. “Lead me to him.” 

Taiju nervously nodded and started walking towards the ceremony room; as they got closer, Senku’s screams sounded louder and desperate, like if he could bleed to death with the pain of his heat.

Senku was in a sorry state when Ryusui arrived: drenched in sweat, body flushed, cock and hole both dripping. He writhed and twitched, whimpering with every breath and calling out for his mate with a cracked, hoarse voice. Those soft, pillowy lips were bleeding from a combination of fever and Senku trying to bite back his moans and desperate sobs.

"He's here!" Taiju called out as he burst into the room, Ryusui hot on his heels.

Senku's eyes cracked open and he groaned before lifting his head to expose his neck in submission. "Please... Ryusui... I d-don't want to die..."

Ryusui’s heart hurt by seeing his stubborn mate in that dreadful state, he quickly approached the bed and caress his blushed cheek. “Will you behave and be nice to me?” He asked. 

“Leave us alone.” He said to the betas, who immediately left the room. 

It was the first time they were truly alone, no one but themselves to witness their actions; Ryusui accepted the expose neck and began sucking on the scent gland, hoping it would calm down his mate; the apple scent had a sturdy power towards the alpha, it was stronger than words, emotions and will.

Senku's eyes fell shut and he leaned into the touch. The hand on his face was soothing; he already felt a little better. "I'll be good," he whispered. At least long enough to get through this heat, and then he could go from there. He could show Ryusui his due respect for now.

When Ryusui's mouth latched onto his scent gland, Senku cried out again, but this time it was more pleasure than pain. The more his alpha touched him and the more he breathed in Ryusui's scent, the more the heat began to recede from his veins and center deep in his belly. "Thank you, Ryusui... " He spread his legs wider, lifting his hips invitingly. "Please, I need you to fuck me..." The itch and pain was still there, deep inside, where only Ryusui's alpha cock and knot could relieve him.

Ryusui’s heart was dancing, and his cheeks turned pink rose, he had never seen a submissive omega and it was making him feel something inside, like happier but wider. 

He stopped sucking the scent gland to untie the bruised wrists of his omega, he sighed as he didn’t want to hurt him that way, but Senku was so stubborn and difficult to mate with. 

Ryusui immediately sat on the bed, right next to Senku, with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out. 

“I already fuck you and you didn’t like it.” The alpha said while pointing at his erect cock. “Since you need my cock so bad, you better start riding me.”

If Senku's cheeks weren't already red from his fever, they would be flushing from embarrassment at Ryusui's demand. But if that was what it would take to fully soothe the burning heat inside, then so be it.

He still felt weak and shaky from everything that had happened, but he sat up and threw his leg over Ryusui to straddle his hips. Senku had to brace himself on Ryusui's shoulders to keep himself upright as he shimmied and scooted around, trying to get himself positioned. Once he was in place, he sank down carefully. He was just as tight as the second time Ryusui fucked him, but so much more wet and hot. His little omegan cock twitched and bobbed with every movement.

Senku's body arched and he moaned at the feeling of the alpha filling him up so well. "Haaah... alpha, please..."

Ryusui groaned when feeling the tight pink void suck in his cock, Senku sat so perfectly on his own, like such a good omega; the alpha cupped with both hands his face, he was loving to glare at his needy eyes, his puffy red cheeks and his parted swollen dry lips. “Who would have guessed it only took tying you up for a few hours for you to become so submissive and perfect?”

The alpha held Senku’s hips and helped him rise up until only the tip of his cock was inside him and then he lowered him back down in such a slow and steady pace, he wanted to enjoy every twitching of his body, every face he made, and every sound that escaped. 

This felt different, the room was almost quiet, with only their love sounds echoing in every corner and Senku was touching him, with his small hands he held onto his shoulders and Ryusui was loving this new intimacy, of their chests brushing against each other and of getting himself lost into the crimson eyes. 

Ryusui lifted one finger and traced it all over the omega’s lips. “We haven’t even kissed yet.” He said, his inner alpha wanted more, to share every breath that escaped from their lips and to taste that blissful mouth that moments before was screaming his name.

Senku's eyes fluttered, half-lidded and dark with need as Ryusui guided his movements. The feeling of the alpha's cock buried deep inside him was helping, but the heat wasn't quenched yet—he couldn't help wondering if it would only go away once he was filled with Ryusui's cum once more. Even at this slow pace, Ryusui was big enough that every downward motion drove the breath from his lungs in little moans and whimpers. 

Something about the idea of kissing Ryusui didn't sit well with Senku, though; so to distract the alpha he wrapped his lips around the finger and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the tip, mimicking what he'd done to Ryusui's cock earlier that morning. When he released the wet digit, he murmured, "Can we wait? I want... I want our first kiss to be special..."

Ryusui’s cock started twitching inside the wet cavity, his arousal got higher by seeing the blonde sucking on his finger. “I know…you don’t like me.” He sighed while he continued to move the blonde up and down into his cock, he was trying not to get angry at the kiss refusal by enjoying the other kind of attention the omega was giving him. 

The alpha spun his hips as he was getting breathless beneath the blonde, the thrusts were getting faster by the second as he now had no other desire but to please his sad omega and tried to make the rest of the night a success; it became a repetitive dance and Senku’s pleased moans were everything his heart needed right now. 

“You like being alone with me?” Ryusui asked while holding the omega’s small dripping cock. “You sure look more excited than in the morning.” He began stroking up and down the cock as he remembered Senku didn’t achieve his last orgasm.

Senku's moans only grew louder and more heated as he continued to fuck himself on Ryusui's cock. "I want to... get to know you better," he murmured in response to the comment. "But thank you for coming back... and y-yes, this is better... before was scary... too many eyes, and I didn't... I didn't know what to do..."

He could feel himself inching closer, especially when Ryusui began to stroke him. Leaning into the touch changed the angle, making the head of Ryusui's dick hit his prostate. " _ Haaah! _ Th-there!" He couldn't help himself—he moved faster, chasing his pleasure. "Ryusui, alpha, gonna—please, can I, can I come?"

“It’s the royal protocol.” Ryusui answered while matching his thrusts with the hand strokes. “I think we performed the worst show in centuries.” He chuckled, but moaned while feeling deeper inside the omega; the alpha was pleased that the panic and disgust had disappeared and now it felt like they were true lovers, listening to what each other wanted and needed, touching every inch of their skin and talking in between. 

“Of course...you can come.” He said while tightening the grip on the small cock and stroking it faster. “You’ve been... s-such a good omega.”

The commentary about their "performance" made Senku whine, but he didn't say anything about it; he didn't want to risk drawing Ryusui's ire once again. 

However, the words of praise were more than enough to make up for it. Senku threw his head back with a sharp cry of Ryusui's name, as he spilled white against his stomach and Ryusui's hand. His hole clamped down on the cock buried inside him, trying to milk it for all it was worth. He needed—needed to be knotted, needed to be filled up, to extinguish the heat still burning in his belly.

A tickling and bubbling sensation was forming in Ryusui’s groin, and the cry of his name along with the pink void clenching around his cock was everything he needed for his knot to fully formed and stuck inside, stretching even more the hot rim of muscles, and as he was pouring deep inside his third orgasm of the day, he couldn’t resist biting again Senku’s scent gland.

He needed to taste more of the omega's bittersweet skin. 

If their first time had been like this, Ryusui was sure everything would have been perfect between them, he let go of the neck and saw how more blood was dripping from the second mark; falling in love was feeling very real, but the alpha tried to shake those thoughts away from his head, he wasn’t going to be a deluded King that grasped at the idiotic idea that sounded pretty in his poetry books. 

He brushed away Senku’s hair to glare at his pretty face and placed a small kiss on his puffy red cheek, he didn’t know why he do it, but needed to do it; Ryusui’s favorite part was being attached to his omega and hearing his beating heart as his lungs were panting for air. 

“Maybe we can come to an agreement.” He was lowly groaning as his seed continued to fill the omega’s hungry hole. “Every time you are good to me, every time you please me in bed.” The alpha was purring in Senku's ear as he whispered. “I can grant you a wish.”

The bite to Senku's neck made him moan and shiver, his hole clenching again and again as he felt Ryusui's cock filling him up. The kiss to his cheek, though, caught him off-guard—he looked up at him with wide eyes and reached up to touch the spot with something like wonder in his expression.

Then Ryusui spoke, whispering in his ear, and more shivers coursed down Senku's spine. "...Okay," he murmured in response to the offer of wishes and favors. "I can do that."

“How are you feeling?” He asked while embracing Senku’s small body against his chest, in a few more minutes the omega could be free of his knot and strong arms, and that thought made his heart ache. 

Ryusui was brushing his hair and purring, trying to make a deeper connection with the omega, a part of him felt bad for treating him so coldly on their first time, and now that he felt calmer, those words made sense in his mind; Senku was stripped of everything and was forced to live with him as his captive. 

“Do you need to come a second time, or do you want to sleep?” After all the wild emotions during their wedding day, it was best to try and treat him well. “I can go to my room once my knot is deflated.”

Senku didn't know if it was a mate thing, or a heat thing, or what, but he relaxed into Ryusui's embrace as the alpha pulled him close. It was the most... maybe content wasn't the right word, but satisfied he'd felt since before his heat had even started in the first place. The feeling of Ryusui's long fingers stroking through his hair made soft, pleased noises escape his lips.

Part of him still wanted to escape, to secure his freedom; but riding out the rest of his heat with Ryusui didn't sound nearly as bad as it had before.

"Don't leave," Senku whispered. He tightened his arms around his mate's shoulders. "Will you stay?"

Ryusui smiled widely and hid his face into Senku’s messy hair, it felt so nice to be wanted by someone, especially if that someone was his dear new mate. “I’ll love to stay.” 

He began caressing the omega’s back, touching the light scars he made with his nails, they should disappear in a few days, but that didn’t prevent him from feeling bad about being carried away by his inner impulses. 

Maybe if Senku decided to behave and be good by his side, Ryusui wouldn’t have to be so hard on him.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet.” The alpha said while poking Senku’s cheek. “You haven’t eaten anything but fruit and my seed all day.”

Senku's lips curled up into a soft smile when Ryusui agreed. He shifted so that he could better take in Ryusui's scent; the combination of leather and amber and vanilla soothed him, making him feel safe and protected.

He didn't realize he'd nearly dozed off until he felt Ryusui poking him awake. "Mmuh?" He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus. "Oh, right, food... I don't typically eat a lot during my heat. Too much hassle, and it's messy..."

Ryusui felt how his knot was already deflated, and he tried to gently pull it out of Senku’s messy hole, already missing the warm cavity. 

The alpha lifted the small body and settled him on the side of the bed, he felt bad to separate from Senku after almost sleeping holding each other, but he knew that the omega should eat something after being tied up for several hours. 

The king crawled out of the bed and arched his back before heading to the dinner table; he took a plate and filled it with different food leftovers: fruit, white rice, roasted pork leg, grilled potatoes, poultry and brown bread; he also grabbed a glass of juice before heading back to the bed and seating next to the omega. 

He placed the plate full of food on the bed next to Senku’s almost sleepy face and with a strange goofy smile he said "Eat.” It was the first time he did this kind of favor for someone and Ryusui was feeling like a proud alpha for trying to feed his omega.

Senku sat up when Ryusui brought over the plate that had been piled high with food. Was he supposed to eat all of this? He wouldn't eat this much even in a whole day normally!

But when he saw the hopeful look on Ryusui's face, Senku couldn't help but want to please his alpha. He used his fingers to tear off a bite-sized piece of pork and popped it into his mouth. Even cold, it still tasted good—and once he'd swallowed, he realized just how hungry he actually was.

He ate a few bites of everything, sipping at the juice between, until he was completely full. "I don't think I can eat another bite," he said with a low groan as he rubbed his stomach.

“Then tossed the plate on the floor, a maid will pick it up in the morning.” The alpha said while laying on the bed, arms crossed behind his back. 

“You pleased me.” He said, turning his head slightly to glare at the now bumpy stomach of his omega; everything now was feeling so different between them, like they could actually start talking. “What’s your wish?”

Senku thought for a moment, casting his eyes about the room as he gently set the plate on the floor. "At the risk of sounding ungrateful... am I to have my own room, or sleep here for the rest of my days?" he asked. "Because I think having a private place to sleep would be my first wish." He was feeling a little out of sorts with the fact that he couldn't nest properly.

As if the alpha’s emotions were controlled by a light switch, Ryusui narrowed his golden eyes and annoyingly sighed while sitting up on the bed, these mood swings from feeling love to hate would be the end of him. 

“Since we’re married, we’re supposed to share the bed.” He said while grinding his teeth, a pooping vein could be seen on the side of his forehead. “But, since you don’t want me, you can stay in the room where the betas prepared you before meeting me.” A new anger was slowly boiling down deep in his system, as hot as lava. 

Ryusui heavily sighed before getting out of the bed again, “Your wish is my command, my love.” There was a mockery tone on the King’s words. “Too bad you didn’t wish for clothes. “ He chuckled. “If you want or need anything else…” he said while turning his back on Senku. “You’ll need to ride me again and again and again.” 

And with that, the alpha left the ceremony room, slamming the door behind him; he needed to run to his room and cool down with a cold bath before trying to sleep for the night.

Senku's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change in Ryusui's attitude. Did he really just— But they were— 

Damn that two-faced alpha!

Now that he didn't have hundreds of pairs of eyes on him, Senku couldn't care less about his nudity. The one thing he did care about was cleaning the slick and cum that was flowing out of him. The water basin beside the bed was cold at this point, so Senku returned to the bedroom he'd stayed in the night before—practically slamming into Taiju and Ukyo on his way up the stairs. "I need a bath," he told them. "And then I'll be staying in my nest."

He would have them take him back to Ryusui when he had another wave of his heat, and not a moment sooner.

Taiju caught the omega and set his foot on the ground to keep their balance. “Of course your majesty, you looked tired.” And without asking questions he eagerly lifted the omega from the ground, placing an arm around his back and the other under his bent knees. “I thought you would spend the night with the King, but to be honest, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” 

They walked towards the now omega’s room, which was in the hallway at the other end of the royal room, Ukyo helped him by opening the door and when they crossed the room to enter the bathroom, Taiju carefully placed him on a small stool before they started preparing the warm water.

"He told me he would grant me a wish, and I wished for my own room," Senku explained to the two betas. "I need a nest and, to be frank, I'm not comfortable with sharing a room with him just yet." Maybe not ever, especially if he was able to escape, but he didn't say that out loud.

Once he had bathed (and cleaned Ryusui's cum out of him thoroughly), he curled up in his nest to get some much-needed sleep before the next wave of heat overwhelmed him. The nest was exactly as he'd left it, thankfully. He tucked Ryusui's shirt under his head, letting the musky vanilla scent soothe his instincts temporarily, and he fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the marriage ceremony, Ryusui continues to help his new mate through his heat.

It was the early hours of the morning when fever and pain deep in Senku's belly brought him out of his slumber. He stumbled out of his nest and to the door, cracking it open. "Taiju? Ukyo, are you there?"

Taiju was asleep in the hallway, leaning his back against the stone wall, arms crossed and sitting right in front of the omega’s room, he had decided to rotate shifts with Ukyo to take care of their new sovereign; when he heard Senku’s voice he immediately forced himself to wake up, shedding the sleep away from his brain. 

“Good morning, your Highness.” He yawned while trying to stretch out his arms. “Want me to bring you some breakfast?”

With a sigh of relief at the sight of the dark-haired beta, Senku shook his head. "No, I need to go to Ryusui. But I don't think I can make it there by myself. Can you help?" He could feel the slick trickling out of him again, smearing against the insides of his thighs. The deep gnawing, burning feeling in his belly was getting stronger now that he was out of his nest and away from Ryusui's scent.

The beta widely smiled and immediately got up, his cheeks blushed deeply when he caught a glimpse of the omega’s slick dripping down his legs, he lifted him from the ground, smearing his hands and pants in the process and walked towards the royal chambers. 

“I know it’s none of my business, but if you sleep next to the King, al least for these days, you won’t feel pain nor discomfort.” Taiju constantly walked at a high speed, so in just a few minutes they were right in front of the King’s bedroom. 

“Just think about it.” He said before knocking on the door. 

“WHAT?” a loud growl could be heard at the other side of the door; it was still early in the morning and Ryusui didn’t feel like waking up. 

“Your husband’s here.” Taiju nervously answered as he let the boy’s feet touch the ground. “Good luck your Highness, I’ll be around here if you need any help.” 

Ryusui was covering his head with the pillow, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. “Let him in.” he muttered, trying to doze off again.

"Thank you, Taiju. I appreciate it." Senku gave Taiju a small smile before stepping into the king's chamber.

The room was enormous, but the bed still seemed large for the space. Ryusui easily had room for three or four others in the bed besides him... or plenty of room for a nest befitting the royal couple. Senku's cheeks flushed at the thought.

Ryusui's scent permeated every inch of the room and almost immediately soothed Senku's inner omega. He crept toward the bed slowly until he could crawl into it and settle under the covers. "I'm sorry for waking you," he murmured, pressing his face into the crook of Ryusui's neck to drink in his scent directly from the source.

Slowly and reluctantly, Ryusui uncovered his face, lowly moaning for the sweet lips that were brushing against his neck; Senku’s sweet apple scent was intoxicating every corner of his room. 

The streaks of the new sunlight were slowly penetrating the window, illumination the silhouettes of their bodies. 

“What do you want?” He whispered, trying not to move his neck as he wanted to feel that closeness a little bit longer. “Didn’t you like your own room?”

As Senku spoke, his mouth and warm breath brushed against Ryusui's skin. "I need my alpha," he replied quietly. Though Senku didn't want to consider them truly mated, he knew his body would recognize no other as his mate. So in this moment, during his heat, it was true enough. "I'll do all the work again if you want me to. That's what you said, right? That I'll have to ride you over and over."

A rush traveled across Ryusui’s body as he heard those words, but deep down he felt so confused as he didn’t truly know if the omega wanted him or not; he grabbed the small body and aggressively laid him on his back, holding in a tight grip both his hands above the head. 

The alpha got on top of him and chuckled when he noticed both their erections were already hard as rock. It was because of the scents, the hormones and the touch, it wasn’t because of love or a stupid sick cute feeling. 

“Do you want me, or do you want my knot?” he asked and was ashamed when he noticed his chin was quivering and his eyesight was becoming blurry; everything was so dumb, nothing was making sense. 

For years they filled his head with ideas of eternal love, loyal love and true love, and he wasn’t feeling anything like that, but what hurt the most was seeing the face of his omega; the face of the guy he forced to marry him, raped and tied in the first twenty-four hours of their meeting.

Maybe it truly were the hormones playing tricks with his mind with a combination of his horrible mood swings, but he was feeling strangely aroused and sad at the same time; nobody but his late parents had loved him and he didn’t believe someone would do it in the future.

Senku gasped as he was suddenly pinned down, Ryusui's hand holding both of his over his head. The squeezing grip hurt a little around his bruised wrists, but he didn't bring attention to it. "Can’t I want both?" he asked Ryusui. "I can't have your knot without you." 

Having the alpha on top of him, so close to what he needed, was making Senku feel dizzy. He trembled as he tried not to buck his hips up against Ryusui's.

Ryusui stare deep down onto the crimson eyes and sighed; he could catch a glimpse of Senku’s true self inside those eyes, knowing that only his omega part wanted him, but not him as a whole. “Then spread open your legs as the whore you are.” 

If Senku wasn’t willing to love him, then he’ll shut down those strange new feelings that were rising at the top of his skin.

Senku's body obeyed even as his mind was still processing the words. The whore comment stung at his pride, but feeling Ryusui's cock sink into him wiped the thought from his mind.

Thankfully, he hadn't waited too long this time. The slide was easy but he was still tight, the stretch almost pleasant to the heat-addled mind of Senku. "Haah... feels good... Ryu—alpha, thank you!"

“Not matter…how many times I…fuck you…” The alpha said while sliding in his painfully hard cock. “Y-You’re...still tight.”

Ryusui groaned when feeling the rim of muscles holding his cock hostage; he lifted his head and studied the omega’s whole body, how his eyes resemble a scattering lava, how his shoulders were trembling and how his nipples were perfectly pointed up. 

He trailed his tongue all down the omega’s neck to his chest, circling his tongue around a lucky nipple and tenderly biting the pointy tip; their new dance movement was slow and steady, like a ballroom dance where Ryusui was the one who took the winning lead; he felt those white legs wrapping around his waist as if Senku was trying to plunge him into the depths of the abyss and Ryusui decided to free both of his hands.

Once Ryusui was inside, there was no fight left in Senku to resist the pleasure the alpha could give him. He cried out loudly and moved his hips in time with Ryusui's to make things feel even better for both of them. His freed hands gripped at the pillow below his head until his knuckles turned white. "Ryu, Ryu, please— alpha, m-more!"

As Ryusui bit and nibbled at those puffy little nipples, something happened—pressure in Senku's chest built up, making him squirm and whine until a trickle of something spilled over Ryusui's tongue.

_ Milk.  _

Tales of omegas producing milk during their heats were few and far between, but it was said to be one of the signs of a highly compatible mating between and alpha and an omega. It wasn't much, just enough to tease Ryusui's taste buds.

Ryusui didn’t expect it, a new white liquid was tingling on his tongue, it had a slightly sweet taste and felt smooth and rich in his mouth and suddenly something deep change inside the alpha’s body, it was a strange wildness, a primal lust and a huge hunger; his hips began to move on their own, pulling in and out his twitching cock and his mouth latch on the nipple, trying to obtain more of the creamy liquid.

Senku cried out even louder when Ryusui's movements sped up and his mouth began to suckle in earnest. "H-haaah! Ryu, wh- what's...?" It hurt a little—his other breast was sore, and he could feel something coming out of the one his mate had in his mouth, but it felt so amazing at the same time. He was already getting close to coming. "Oh, oh, please... close, Ryu, pl-please, need you!"

The alpha didn’t understand what was happening, he couldn’t stop drinking the white liquid, his body was asking to be nurtured and with every thrust he sucked more; Senku screaming his name and begging for his release were overwhelming, Ryusui couldn’t talk for being afraid to separate from the now delicious nipple, and that blissful taste in addition to the omega’s apple scent were making him dizzy. 

Ryusui was feeling like his hard cock was now twice his size, his knot was forming painfully quickly, his other hand was around the omega’s thigh and it felt hot and juicy; the alpha's whole body was shaking for the vital liquid he continued drinking. Ryusui couldn’t stop humming and groaning like a wild beast and then in a slight second, he felt a sudden electricity rush throughout his whole body. 

The alpha bit the nipple in a desperate attempt of not letting it go and his now formed knot was stretching the wet insides of the omega; Ryusui’s cock throbbed as the strong shot of cum was painting the walls of Senku’s pink void.

Senku practically screamed in response to the feeling of Ryusui's knot locking in place. His orgasm triggered Senku's release, his hole clenching and squeezing around Ryusui's knot while his omegan cock spilled over his stomach. Pearly drops of milk leaked out of Senku's other nipple as he began to let down. 

He moaned lowly, body completely boneless and spent from the strength of his orgasm. Ryusui was still filling him up and he could feel himself occasionally clenching, as if trying to ensure he got every drop.

The alpha finally let go of the now swollen nipple, a string of milk with saliva was uniting his lip. “That…” He said while panting for air, his chest was raising and falling desperately. “That felt different.” 

Then he noticed the silvery drops leaking from the neglected nipple, Ryusui touched around it and it felt like a small breast, his mouth started watering and he eagerly licked his lips. “Don’t you wish for me to drink the milk from your other nipple? It looks painfully full.” His cock continued twitching inside, he could feel it was still hard.

Senku could barely open his eyes, but he nodded in agreement. It did feel different, like they'd connected in a new way compared to either of the previous two times.

Ryusui's fingers teasing and squeezing his other nipple made a breathless whine escape his lips. "Yes, please, h-hurts... need you, Ryu..."

“Just remember this is your wish for this round.” The alpha said while tracing his tongue on the swollen lonely nipple; fresh milk drops were already resting on his tongue. 

“So delicious...” Ryusui said before latching his mouth and began sucking. “You’re delicious...”

In the moment, Senku didn't care about wishes; Ryusui's lips brought sweet relief to him, a tiny sob escaping his mouth. He had never, ever in his life felt something like this, the sensations completely foreign to him. But as Ryusui continued to suckle, every draw felt like it only stoked the flames deep inside him. His soft moans grew louder and his body heated up as his arousal grew. His hole tightened around Ryusui's knot and his cock twitched, though it didn't get hard again. Everything seemed to be centered inside this time.

"Ryusui," he called out, "I'm becoming weird— Feels so good, I can't— I'm gonna...!"

Ryusui heard the love sounds and felt the void clenching around his knot, it felt as the more milk he sucked, the more cum he poured inside the omega, and as Senku was feeling too much and he didn’t want to stop drinking the sweet milk; he began rocking his hips in a slow rhythm.

With his free hand he grabbed the small flaccid cock and started stroking it. 

The alpha mumbled, still with the nipple between his lips. “I’m going to take care of you…” He sucked a bit more; the warm milk was going down his throat and some drops were dripping from his lips. “Come again…” he said while tightening the grip on Senku’s cock. 

Ryusui was feeling different, in that mere instant he wasn’t mad, he wasn’t savage, he wasn’t annoyed; he just wanted to make his partner feel good and take care of him in his afterglow. 

_ “I don’t want you to leave my bed…” _ he thought.

Crimson eyes widened when Ryusui wrapped his hand around Senku's little cock. It filled and hardened almost instantly, as if it had been waiting for the alpha to touch him. The pleasure Senku felt only increased, the omega crying out and trembling in response. "Ryu! Alpha, p-please, feels so good! I'm gonna... _ aahhhhh!" _

With that last cry, Senku came again. His nipples tightened up and the last of his milk shot into Ryusui's mouth, while his cock drooled over the alpha's hand. His hole clamped down hard on Ryusui's cock and knot in a desperate attempt to take him deeper. 

Sighing with contentment, Senku relaxed bonelessly into the bed. Ryusui's bed was so big and comfortable; surrounded by Ryusui's scent, he could absolutely "...build a nest here..." He mumbled the last few words out loud without realizing it.

Ryusui couldn’t savor the last string of warm milk, the moment Senku’s tight hole clamped around his still hard knot he groaned and the warm liquid drip down his chin; he wiped the omega’s cum on the bed sheets and embraced him tightly while turning over their whole bodies, Ryusui wanted to lay on his back so Senku could rest on his chest, he was afraid of falling asleep and crushing his small body. 

The alpha was purring while gently brushing the omega’s hair, his stomach was full and happy for all the warm milk he drank, but he was feeling a little concerned about his knot, it was taking longer than normal to deflate and if he tried to move a bit his hips, Ryusui immediately noticed that it was still stuck inside the warm hole. 

Ryusui was thinking about Senku’s last words before his orgasm. “You want to build your nest here?” he asked, fingers curled in the blonde locks, his heart was beating faster at the idea of the omega sharing his nest with him. “What do you need?”

The sound of Ryusui's crooning purrs were soothing; between them and the fingers in his hair, Senku was quickly dozing off—but then he heard the soft question and he opened his eyes to look up at Ryusui. "Building a nest?" he asked, before he realized that he must have spoken out loud. "Um... lots of blankets and pillows, mostly. I have some in the other room, we could see if Ukyo and Taiju can bring them here. But your bed is bigger than that one, so we would need more."

Something about the idea of building his nest here was making him feel antsy. He wanted to get to work, to make something Ryusui would be proud of. To prove he wasn't just a whore, he could be a good mate...

_ Wait. _ No, he  _ didn't  _ want that. He just needed to get through this heat, and then he'd figure out some way to get his freedom. Maybe use the whole "wish" thing to his advantage.

Ryusui hold him tightly. “Then let’s take a nap and later I’ll make them bring all the stuff you need.” The lazy wind from the open window was playing softly with their hair, the alpha let go a long exhale before closing his eyes; he felt so comfortable as if he could stay like this forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Senku's heat continues, Ryusui takes care of him in the way only an alpha can. With the promise of wishes granted in exchange for his obedience, he gives himself over to his new mate... and finds himself torn between escaping and surrendering to the pleasure.

Hours passed when the King finally opened his eyes, he smiled when he noticed the omega was still sound asleep; his knot was already deflated and he sighed when he tried to removed it from the still wet hole, Senku couldn’t stop producing slick and the idea of fucking him again was making him crazy. 

Ryusui gently lifted him and lay him on his side, the King carefully passed his fingers along Senku’s body, the red mark stood out proudly on his neck, then he noticed the bruises in his wrists, chest, hips and legs, he really went rough with him. Ryusui sighed and covered his body with the blanket.

The alpha stood up and took his red robe from the sofa near the bed, got dressed and left the room; shortly after he returned with Taiju and Ukyo; Taiju was carrying a mountain of sheets and pillows that it was impossible to see his face and Ukyo was pushing a food cart with the lunch ready for the royal couple. 

“Leave the sheets and pillows near the omega.” The King ordered. “He’ll know what to do with them.” Then he approached Senku and poked his cheek. “Hey, the things you wanted are here.”

Senku sat up, face scrunched up as he fought against the urge to curl up and go right back to sleep. But when he saw the special delivery from Taiju, he perked right up and clambered out of bed to sort through the blankets and pillows and sheets. There were definitely more here than what he'd had for his previous nest, so it should hopefully be enough. He set to work—stripping the bed completely bare so that he could use the scented sheets on top.

Pillows were used to outline the edges of the bed, then sheets were tightly tucked into place to keep them from moving around too much. Once Senku was done with shaping, there was a hollowed out area big enough for two adults to sleep comfortably. After that, he draped and tucked the rest of the blankets around the nest until finally he put the original sheets back on top. "Alright, let's see how it is..." He climbed inside the nest to test it out.

The moment he settled into the nest, he felt his instincts sing. _This was it._ This was what he'd been wanting all along. He stretched and moaned as he buried himself in the soft nest that smelled of himself and Ryusui. It was perfect... except for one thing.

"Ryu? Will you... will you come lay down with me?" he asked, suddenly feeling nervous. _What if Ryusui didn't like the nest?_

When Senku woke up and started arranging his nest, the King snapped his fingers signaling the betas to leave the room, which they did immediately before saying goodbye to Senku; Ryusui sat on the sofa and watched carefully as the omega was eagerly building his nest, he looked so focused and happy that the alpha couldn’t stopped smiling when noticing how Senku was wiggling his pretty round butt all around the bed. 

Then he heard the omega called for him to lay down, Ryusui approached the bed and removed his robe. “Do you want this?” he asked while giving it to him. 

The moment the alpha crawled into the nest, it felt like walking into an apple farm, Senku’s scent was powerful, sweet, fruity and slightly floral and he couldn’t avoid embracing him tightly and nibbling on his scent gland to obtain more and to feel more connected. 

“Your nest is wonderful.” He said while caressing Senku’s puffy cheek. “You’re a great omega.”

Hearing Ryusui's positive feedback let Senku relax even more, and he moaned quietly as a thrum of heat coursed through his body. Something about the praise made him shudder—or maybe it was the way Ryusui nibbled on his scent gland. "I'm glad you like it..." He leaned into the touch on his cheek, as well. Part of him wanted to be filled up again, but his stomach growled in that moment and he blushed. "I should eat something."

Ryusui let go of the embrace and sat up on the bed, he pulled the food cart that Ukyo left just a few inches from the bed. “Let’s see what they brought you.” He said while uncovering the plate of food. “For your majesty we have: cheese in slices, brown bread, strawberries, hard-boiled eggs and roasted chicken.” The alpha chuckled. “They know I always want a bit of everything, what do you prefer? Or do you want a dish with everything?” 

He looked around the liquid containers. “We also have milk, water and orange juice.”

"A little of everything is fine, and..." Senku trailed off, blushing at the mention of milk—still thinking about what had happened the last time they were knotted together. "Water. Water is good." 

He sat up and arranged the blankets to cover his legs while he ate from his plate and sipped his water. "So..." He started to speak, but closed his mouth, unable to think of how to start the conversation. Finally, he just bit the bullet. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't... I'm still not entirely sure what's going on with my body. None of this kind of stuff has ever happened before... Typically my heats are just like having a fever for a week or so. I can just curl up in my nest and deal with them. I'm not used to being reliant on someone else."

The alpha was biting his hard-boiled egg when he heard the omega’s apology, that was enough for his heart to start aching, he scratched the back of his neck as he was feeling a little bit embarrassed. “I-I…” He sighed, how long was it since he apologized to someone? Months, years? “I’m sorry too...” he finally said. “I’m moody and tend to get angrier easily…also, sorry for tying you up…and for the bruises I left on your body…and for forcing myself on you.” He put the whole egg inside his mouth and started munching embarrassed, if they we’re going to be mates it was better for them to start acting as a married couple.

"I... thank you," Senku whispered in response to Ryusui's apology. He hadn't expected the alpha to give him one in return. He felt something twist oddly in his gut—something that felt suspiciously like guilt. 

“Why didn’t you know anything about your body?” The alpha was sipping on the juice to pass the food. “Didn’t your father explain to you how to be a proper omega?”

Senku shook his head. "My father was a beta and he didn't know anything about omegas either... and there weren't any other omegas in my village; not males, anyway. I actually hid my scent and lived as a beta most of my life. The only thing I was told was that I couldn't ever touch myself during my heats, because there would come a day when I would be married to someone and they would want to know I was a virgin." Senku's cheeks went bright red as he explained the last part. Talking about this kind of stuff made him feel so embarrassed and ashamed of his ignorance... "I didn't have any way of knowing anything else. So all of this is a little eye-opening to me."

Ryusui lifted the omega’s face by the chin and forced him to look at him, not in a savage way, but mostly gently. “Aren’t you glad you saved your virginity for me?” He tried to say that in a teasing way, not really knowing if he was passing some personal boundaries, but there was something about those shiny crimson eyes that were making him crazy every time he looked at him, they were so bright, so colorful and so beautiful; he placed a kiss on his forehead before letting his face go. 

“I have some omega maids.” Ryusui continued eating, not being entirely sure how he should act around Senku, but he was enjoying this small talk. “After your heat is done, you can talk to them; I’m sure they’ll be able to answer all your doubts.”

Senku went very still when Ryusui grabbed his chin. His first thought was to wonder if the alpha was going to force a kiss on him, but then Ryusui spoke and Senku felt almost nauseous from the reminder of their first time. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Senku hadn't been a virgin when they brought him in... but there was no point in asking, since that was in the past now.

Talking to other omegas sounded like a good idea. "Yes, I would like to do that." Honestly he wished he could talk to them now, because he wanted to know more about what to expect for the rest of his heat. Would it last the same length of time, or would it be longer or shorter? Was it common for the heat to come in waves? He really didn't know.

With a sigh, Senku felt another bout of sleepiness come over him now that his belly was full. "Mm..." He curled up in the nest and closed his eyes, hoping Ryusui wouldn't bother him.

* * *

The next days consisted on basically the same, a new wave of heat would wake Senku up and with that his constant whining would wake Ryusui up, it was in his inner alpha to help him with every one of his heats, to dance to a soundless music beneath the bedsheets, to share the nest and to savour their bodies; Ryusui got extremely excited when Senku began producing more milk between heats, it was sweet and perfect for him as it give him the extra impulse to knotted him quicker. 

So, on their fifth day of their new marriage life, Ryusui woke up after resting for a complete night without interruptions, he opened his eyes and stared at his sleeping mate, the alpha got near the omega’s scent gland and when nibbling it he noticed it smelled weaker. 

“So, you’re finally done with your heat, huh?” He asked to himself while caressing the omega’s face. “It seems you won’t need me anymore.”

The feeling of Ryusui nuzzling and nibbling at his scent gland brought Senku out of dreamland. He couldn't remember what he was dreaming about, but it had left him feeling warm and content... He opened his eyes and looked up at the alpha curiously. "Hmm?" It took him a moment to process Ryusui's words and realize what he meant.

Indeed, just as Ryusui had noticed, Senku's heat was finished. He felt more alert than he had in the past several days, and was very aware of his body—sore and bloated and sticky. "Yeah, I guess I am done," he said. After a bit of mental math, he added, "it seems like I'm finished a day or two early. I wonder if it's because we're mated?"

“Probably.” Ryusui said, brushing his fingertips on the omega’s stomach. “It could be that the hormones in your body are changing.” 

The alpha sat on the bed and crack his back. “We should probably take a bath, we’re both sticky.” He didn’t know what to do now as he was already getting used to Senku begging for his knot, maybe the wish thing he proposed earlier could be benefit for them to continue sleeping together. 

“About the wishes…” He said with a sad tone while fixing his hazel eyes on the nest, not knowing if Senku would prefer to undo it now that his heat was over. “You still have like 5 left; I’m taking one away because you asked for the blankets and pillows for the nest.”

"Hmm, maybe." Senku's stomach twitched at Ryusui's touch. A rush of heat passed through his body, too, as if it had gotten so used to him during heat that it instinctively got turned on from his presence and soft touches.

Senku nodded in agreement at the mention of a bath. "A bath sounds good. If I asked to be able to soak for a while, would that count as a wish?" He needed to use his wishes carefully. Clothes would be a good thing to wish for, considering he hadn't worn any since the drapery had been ripped off him the day of their wedding.

"And then after we get cleaned up, I'd like some real clothes... I want to be able to walk around and go outside into the gardens if possible. And does the castle have a library?"

“Not, that wouldn’t count as a wish.” Ryusui lifted Senku’s body with both arms as he was getting up from the bed. 

“Real clothes, there goes one wish; walk around the castle, there goes wish number two.” He said while walking them to his bath, a huge tub was set in the middle, with elaborate archways and glimmering lights all around it. 

“Yes, I have a library on the east zone of the castle, would that be your wish number three?” The alpha said while placing Senku’s body on the warm water; it was mandatory that the tub be ready at any time for the King’s use.

Senku let out a soft moan as he was lowered into the water. It felt so good and was scented with lavender and chamomile leaves for ultimate relaxation. "Thank you, Ryusui." He leaned his head back against the wall of the tub and closed his eyes, just letting himself soak while Ryusui joined him. 

"Yes to those three wishes. That would mean I have one wish left, unless I can earn some more..." Senku cracked open one eye to meet Ryusui's gaze. He had no idea if that was something the king would even be willing to do for him. The chance to earn wishes might have been only during his heat.

Ryusui’s heart skipped a bit and his breath caught, he couldn’t believe Senku was willing to earn more wishes. “That’s right.” He said without him trying to sound excited. “Every time you please me, you earn a wish.” 

The alpha grabbed a small towel and lye soap from the rim and passed some to his omega. “Wash yourself.” He said while scrubbing his chest. “Also, it’s important for you to know that Taiju and Ukyo would need to accompany you all around the castle, you can’t be wandering alone.”

A small grin appeared on Senku's lips. He was glad Ryusui was amenable to continuing their exchange, it would make things a lot easier down the road. He could slowly amass the things he needed to be able to escape, and maybe in a few months he could leverage something to get the king to dissolve their bond. "I look forward to continuing our mutual arrangement, then," he said.

Taking the washcloth and soap, he lathered up and began to work on cleaning himself. "That's understandable. I'm the king's mate, after all. They're both nice people, I don't mind having to put up with them." He stood up in the bath to be able to wash his thighs and lower stomach, then turned around to show his back to Ryusui. "Would you mind washing my back? I can't reach it myself..."

Ryusui could feel the color on his cheeks rising again, even though he had seen Senku’s naked body during his whole heat, there was something different now that he was in his four senses, it almost seemed as if he was flirting with him. 

“My pleasure.” He said while standing up, the alpha grabbed the washcloth and began scrubbing, making small circles on the white soft back; the King lowly moaned as he felt his cock getting hard, there was something erotic in what they were doing and Ryusui couldn’t helped himself.

The alpha didn’t stop his hand movements and slowly placed his cock between Senku’s open thighs. “Since you’re already flirting.” With his free hand he began rubbing one round ass cheek. “Don’t you want to earn another wish?”

Senku had to bite back a moan at the feeling of Ryusui washing his back. It was exactly what he needed; more massage than anything else, it relieved some of the tension that had been left in his body after his heat. Then Ryusui groaned from behind him and Senku felt heat beginning to pool in his belly once more. 

It was different than during his heat—not a burning, dangerous thing, but a lazy thrum that excited him just as much. At first, he'd thought he would want to be nowhere near Ryusui after his heat. But now, being here, knowing he could earn more wishes? He was actually getting a little excited to see how it would feel for the king to fuck him when he was in his right mind. 

When he felt the cock slide between his thighs and Ryusui's whispered comment, he nodded. "Yes, please..."

Ryusui felt excited by hearing the omega’s approbation, his fingers were already wet from the water and he slide one into the tight cavern, it wasn’t as wet as before, but he could feel how some slick began pouring down the white thighs and how the void was slowly clenching around his lonely finger, like feeling hungry for more. 

“Support your arms on the tub rim and raise your hips.” He commanded while sliding a second finger, curling them up and scissoring inside; his other arm continued circling around the omega’s back as trying to relax him.

The alpha was groaning alongside the omega, his cock was getting wet between the thighs, it was the perfect spot for self-lubrication. “I think you’re ready.” He said before removing the slick covered fingers. “I don’t know what else you want to wish for, but just get inside your mind that freedom isn’t one of them.”

Small hitches of breath left Senku's lips as Ryusui's fingers worked in and out of him. Before mating Ryusui, Senku had never produced slick outside of his heat; but here he was, making a mess of himself right after getting cleaned up.

Senku did as he was told. Leaning forward, he braced his arms on the edge of the tub and stood up on his tiptoes to make it easier for Ryusui to get the right angle. "Y-yeah, I'm ready..."

He flushed at the spot-on insinuation, but shook his head. "No, I wouldn't... I know now, if I try to leave, I would die." Whether it would be from his heat or something else, he wasn’t sure. 

“I’m glad…” Ryusui groaned while pushing his cock inside the pink void, seeing it slowly disappear between the perfectly round melons. “That you know…what will happen to you…” The amount of slick wasn’t the same as when Senku was in heat, but it was enough to easily move inside. “You’re my bedfellow…my mate...my husband...” 

Both hands were now tightly holding the omega’s hips as he was thrusting himself harder, now Senku didn’t need his knot, so this round was just for a quick release; the omega’s was so preciously addictive that the alpha could see himself touching him on a daily basis.

Senku's eyes rolled at the feeling of Ryusui's cock filling him up. He'd expected it to feel different from the way it had felt during his heat—and it did, but it was no less arousing. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as whines and choked moans escaped his throat. 

Why was he so... so wanton? Ryusui was right—he really was the alpha's whore, just working for wishes instead of for money. But somehow, in the moment, Senku couldn't bring himself to care.

If he couldn't escape, he could at least make a good life for himself here and enjoy the sex in the meantime.

Ryusui's grip on his hips shifted and he pounded into Senku's prostate, making the omega cry out in pleasure. "There! Yes, please, alph-aahhh!" He was getting close, his little cock drooling precum into the water.

Ryusui was speeding it up, moving his hip in a circular motion, shaking the omega’s body and touching with each thrust his sweet spot, both were moaning loudly and splashing the water all around them. 

“Play…with yourself.” He exhaled, the bubbling sensation on his groin didn’t take long to help him achieve his orgasm. “I’m…COMING!” he screamed in pleasure as his cum was filling the pink void and his whole body shuddered. 

The omega really did pleased him every time, it was great, intoxicating and addictive; he just didn’t know if his feelings towards the blonde were normal as his wild heart was longing for him; Ryusui had asked for a male omega in every dream and every prayer and now he finally had one by his side, but their bond was only because of the mark that prevented Senku from running away from him.

Every thrust, every touch, was setting Senku's body ablaze. This moment felt ten billion percent different from his heat, but somehow it was just as overwhelming—knowing that it wasn't instinct guiding either of them, but pure _desire,_ both of them wanting it just for the sake of wanting it. 

Senku's eyes rolled as he wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking it feverishly. "R-Ryu... please, please, coming!" The feeling of Ryusui filling him, cum pouring into his ass once more, was enough to send him over the edge. 

He practically collapsed against the edge of the bathtub as his legs threatened to give out on him. Trembling like a newborn fawn, he gasped for breath to calm his racing heart. "Oh..." It felt strange not being knotted; the thought made him realize just how... _empty_ he felt without being tied to Ryusui. He shivered a little, suddenly feeling cold despite the heat of the water.

Ryusui pulled out and lifted Senku’s body to sink him into the water, then he took a washcloth and began helping the omega clean all the cum and slick that were dripping out of his ass and down his thighs. 

“You sure made a mess of yourself.” The alpha was missing to be knotted with him, it was the only time when they could be united as one and it was now over; Ryusui embraced Senku from behind, resting his face on his shoulder and caressing the omega’s tummy. “Since your heat is over, I need to go back to work, attend meetings and hear petitions from the people of the kingdom.” The alpha wished he’d never stop squeezing him as he wished to spend the rest of his life slightly crushing the one he probably loved. 

Ryusui sighed when letting Senku go, he stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. “I’ll send Taiju and Ukyo with clothes for you and you can ask them to take you to the library.” He got out of the tub and walked towards the bedroom door, but he asked the omega something before leaving. “Will you be sleeping in your room?”

Senku leaned against Ryusui's chest as he let the alpha clean him up. There was something different about the touches... almost tender in a way Senku didn't expect, even after the last few days of his heat.

Oh, right. His mate needed to get back to work. He'd already missed nearly a week of ruling the kingdom. "Okay," Senku replied quietly as Ryusui embraced him.

At the feeling of Ryusui letting go of him, Senku felt... torn. Part of him wanted to get as far away as possible and never be touched by Ryusui again. The other part, the part that had asked to nest with Ryusui for his heat, was calling out for him to cling to his mate and beg him to stay.

What _did_ he want to do?

"Thank you," he mumbled. "I think... I'd like to stay here, if that's alright. But I might go back if I need some time alone."

Ryusui made a fist of his right hand and gave a quick hit to the wall as he bit his bottom lip, it was a way to release his anger and tension for the sudden words of his omega, why did he need some alone time? The alpha took a deep breath. _“As you wish.”_ And exited the bathroom without looking back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/BfNeKvrTWp)


End file.
